The Embodiment of the Embrace
by justin.judd.165
Summary: After suffering a lose to the Fire Nation, Aang and the others are not only forced to fall back, leaving loved ones behind. There is more going on behind the scenes of this war. A new threat will come forth. Aang and his friends will be put the ultimate as their friendships will be tested. An ultimate battle for love will take place. RNR Please
1. Chapter 1 Earning Forgiveness

**Title- Embodiment Of The Embrace **

**When- After The Day Of The black Sun, Part 2. (Book 3, Chapter 12)**

**Rated- Fiction, M for Mature (Warning Graphic Smut, Violence, and language). Zuko, Katara, and Aang. **

**Story Description: **

**After suffering a lose to the Fire Nation, Aang and the others are not only forced to fall back. But also leave loved ones behind. **

**There is more going on behind the scenes of this war. A new threat, one possible more so then the Fire Lord will come forth. Aang and his friends will be put the ultimate test. **

**Friendships will be put to the test. An ultimate battle for love will take place. And those who once were foes will now to stand together to take on an evil that threatens the existence of everything. **

**..…Not Everyone will survive….**

**Chapter 1- Earning Forgiveness**

Realizing that finding and capturing The fire Lord was not in their reach, Aang and friends are forced to retreat and leave their fellow friends and fighters behind.

"This isn't right. We should stay and try to finish this", Aang yelled in anger.

The others kept silent knowing there wasn't much they could say to comfort Aang's gilt.

"I know this feels wrong….", Katara paused.

Katara put her left hand on Aang. She could feel the tension and anger from Aang.

The others just watched and listen. Unsure if there was anything Katara could say to make a difference.

"I know this feels wrong Aang. But if we didn't leave when the Fire Nation regained their bending….it would have been a blood shed", Katara softly spoke to Aang.

Realizing his hands were tied, Aang had no choice but to find a place to rest for the evening.

Hours went by before Aang found a place to rest and relax in the mountains.

Unaware however, Zuko was in a one man air craft making his way to them as they spoke.

His thoughts filled with hope….fear….and uncertainty, Zuko's only hope on returning his own honor was with Aang.

Hours went by before Aang and the group found a place in some mountains to rest after the long battle.

Once landed, the group unloaded everything off of Appa and took a look around.

"Hey Toph….what do u see" Sokka questioned as he kept his guard up.

Toph glared at him for a moment realizing he didn't have a clue on what he just asked.

"Well I cant really see anything dumb ass". Toph laughed.

"Wait what….u knew what I meant". Sokka responded in embarrassment.

Toph jumped off of Appa, planting her feet firmly into the ground.

She placed her left hand to the ground as she closed her eyes to read the ground.

The mountain side where they land was rocky yet smooth for Toph.

It was a simple thing to read the ground fully in a matter of seconds.

"There seems…..to be a temple here. A lot of rooms and chambers all over the place", Toph stated to the group.

Aang and Sokka got everything off of Appa while Katara and Toph took a better look around.

"Hey Toph lets spit up and look around while the boys finish up", Katara implied.

Mean while….

Zuko landed his air craft further up the mountain range. Making sure he was not noticed until he was ready to show himself.

Thousands of thoughts ran through his mind as he set up his camp fire and bed.

"Ok…..how do I do this? They have no reason to even trust me", Zuko ranted.

He knew that he needed to gain Aang's trust someone or this encounter will not end well.

2 hours went by until Zuko finally came up with an idea about finally facing Aang and the others.

But one thing kept getting in his way. Something kept making him hold back.

….Katara….

"What if she doesn't…..she trusted me once…..back when the caves", Zuko thought to himself.

But he knew that he couldn't wait forever. There was only a small window to explain himself to Aang and the others.

After a few hours of looking around and finding rooms for everyone. Aang and the others finally were able to sit down to enjoy a good meal.

Happy to be back on the ground, The kids ran off after the meal to have some fun.

Even Aang picked up his glider and flew around to think to himself.

To his surprise, the fresh air and flying around comforted him and eased his gilt about leaving everyone behind.

After his share of flying, Aang returned to the camp and sat with the others.

"Ok so what do we do now", Sokka asked the group.

"Well its simple, we need to find short stuff a fire bending master before the comet comes", Toph answered.

Everyone knew that would be no easy feat. Everyone remembered the last time Aang found a master of fire bending it didn't end well.

As they all sat there by the fire mid the evening, Toph noticed that someone was on their way to them.

"Uhhhh guys, someone is one there they way to us", Toph told them.

"What is it…..who is it Toph", Aang asked.

Everyone stood up and was on their guard as they waited for an ambush.

Katara took in a gasp of air as she realized who it was waiting for them.

"Ummmm hi guys…..", Zuko spoke calmly.

Not two seconds later, everyone took their fighting pose and armed themselves, waiting for him to move an inch.

"What the….how did you….um never mind. What do you want Zuko", Sokka demanded.

"I know you guys have no reason to trust me. I know your wondering how I found you guys", Zuko responded

"Not really. You spent your whole life chasing up. Now is no different", Aang wait with anger.

Seeing Zuko almost enraged Aang. Making him think about to when he was forced to leave the fight.

Looking at him only made Aang more and more upset. It was only a matter of time now.

"Enough", Aang yelled.

Aang took three steps at Zuko and slammed both of his feet into the ground.

The sheer force knocked everyone off of their feet. A chunk of earth came out of the ground.

Slamming Zuko in the chest. Caught off guard by Aang's actions, Katara and the others watched and kept quiet.

The force that hit Zuko in the chest through him back into a wall making a small crater where Zuko hit the wall.

Zuko jumped back on his feet, but he didn't take any type of defensive stance.

"We need to stop Aang before he kills Zuko", Soka yelled.

"Why bother….I mean…..he did try to kill you guys many times right", Toph answered.

Soka looked at Katara in hopes to get a response from her. But as he looked into her eyes he saw something he couldn't really explain.

Aang hit Zuko with attack after attack. A combination of air, water, and earth attacks.

Still Zuko did nothing. Being hit with different attacks hurt with each blow. Making it hard for him to keep getting up.

"Do you know what you have done? How many things your people have done", Aang Yelled in frustration.

Aang, filled with such anger, was just about to lift his left leg to knock Zuko right off the edge of the mountain.

Just as he was about to attack, Katara rushed in front of Aang on a stream of frozen water.

Without realizing she was even coming, Aang went to attack Zuko without mercy.

"NOOOOOOOOO"!, Katara yelled out.

Katara grabbed Aang's foot, preventing him from completing his attack.

With one powerful thrust, Katara pushed Aang back. Both Zuko and Aang was completely caught off guard by her actions.

Toph and the others rushed over to Aang's side. Waiting for Katara to explain herself.

"What are you doing? Why are you protecting him", Aang demanded.

Katara paused at first. Not giving Aang an answer. She just stood there.

Katara turned to her side and stared at Zuko. Staring him down….studying him.

"I want to hear him out. You better have good reason for seeking me….us out", Katara said with a pause.

Katara slowly walked away from Zuko and stood behind Aang with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I wanted….what I want doesn't matter", Zuko spoke softly.

Zuko slowly dropped to his knees. Completely giving himself to them.

"I offer myself to you. As a man who realized his wrongs and hopes to make things right. Forgive me and please allow me to teach you the ways of fire bending", Zuko begged.

"Give me one good reason why I should blow you off this….."Aang paused.

"No don't. Zuko has a point. Twinkle toes needs to learn fire bending. This is his chance", Toph pointed out.

"NOOO! Never. I wont let him be my fire bending master", Aang yelled out.

"She has a point Aang. He can…..have his uses around here. Plus he can teach you", Katara added.

Finally being able to calm down from being so upset, Aang thought about what was at stake.

"Fine….there is too much going on for me not to at least try", Aang said as he turned away from Zuko.

Aang walked away to cool off. Everyone followed Aang…..Everyone but Katara.

"Thank you….for defending me back…..", Zuko paused.

Zuko paused at the fire he could see in Katara's eyes as she stood there and stared him.

Then with out speaking a word to him after starring him down, Katara just…walked away. Leaving him standing there.

Realizing that his goal was met, Zuko headed to the far east end of the air temple.

He figured he would keep away from the others until at least morning. In hopes that everything would settle down a bit.

But deep down now he knew…..the night was just starting for him in his new home. He knew something was coming but he couldn't possibly be ready for what was to come.

Only a hour maybe two passed by as he sat in his bed. Thinking over and over again on what Katara did….how she saved him.

"She….does care….." Zuko said with his eyes closed.


	2. Chapter 2 Lust Or Hate

"Don't ever misunderstand me Zuko", Katara spoke out of anger.

Zuko quickly opened his eyes and sat up on his bed.

He didn't even noticed Katara standing in his doorway. He was completely taken off guard.

Unsure what to even say to her, Zuko stood there. He dared not to speak a word.

He only looked at her. Noticing that she was wearing very little clothing.

She was wearing tight blue pants that seem to hug rather tightly to her body.

Her chest was the only thing cover on her upper body. Just low cut shirt that cleared showed her breast nicely.

All he could do was stare her down in beauty from her legs, back to her face.

Zuko quickly changed where he was looking when he realized her giving him a very evil look.

Katara glared at him. She noticed him starring her down which only enraged her further.

"…Follow me…..", Katara asked as she walked away.

Not want to upset her more, Zuko followed her.

They walked to the top of the mountain where Katara knew they would be alone.

As Zuko got to the top of the mountain, he saw Katara standing right near the edge.

Her hair blowing in the wind, the scent of her body quickly made it to Zuko.

It calmed him in a way that he never felt before. He wanted to walk closer to her but feared she might attack.

"Was there something….", Zuko stopped mid sentence.

Zuko's body suddenly tightened up. A massive amount of pain rushed through Zuko's body.  
He looked up at Katara. Her hair still blowing in the wind.

Only this time she had one hand out with her palm gripped open as if she was holding something.

"Let me make something clear Zuko", Katara said softy.

Zuko tried to look her in the face, but the pain running through his body was more intense then anything he had ever felt.

Zuko had never felt blood bending before. He knew nothing about how it works.

"If you ever think about hurting me…..I mean Aang or the others. I will put an end to you. Painfully…..understand", Katara said as she turned to face him.

"Plea…please. Trust me. I will prove myself to you. I will never hurt yo…..you Kat…Katara….", Zuko tried to say with the pain still being forced on him.

Katara walked closer to him. Still with one hand out, blood bending him.

Then she stood right over him. She realized she had complete control over him. Something about this entire thing pleased her for some reason.

She released him from her hold and began to walk away from him.

Zuko fell to his knees. Gasping for air as the pain left his body as quickly as it came.

"Noooo…..please. Ask anything of me. I will do anything if it means you will forgive me", Zuko pleaded.

Katara completely paid him no mind and continued to walk away from him.

"There has to be something you want…need", Zuko asked.

Katara stopped walking and stood in place. A few moments went by before she turned to face him.

She couldn't pass up the chance to brake him down. To use him like he did her.

Just the thought of having full control over him….to allow him to think he could gain her forgiveness, derailed her mind completely.  
She began to bit down on her lip to the point where it drew blood.

Zuko noticed a sudden changed in her eyes. Her mood quickly changed towards him.

She glared at him more. Studying him, waiting to see if he would make any advances on her.

But to her disliking, Zuko merely sat there and kept his head down.

"There isn't anything you could possible….", Katara stopped.

Put two fingers out and lifted them in the air.

The pain hit like before. Forcing his head up so that she could look into his eyes when she spoke to him.

"…..Anything…", She said with a seductive voice.

Zuko realized the door he had opened by saying that to her. But he was still uncertain on where this was going.

He couldn't think clearly with the pain still rushing through his body.

Katara released her grip on him again. She just looked into his eyes.

"How are you with your tongue….", Katara asked as she bit down on her lips.

"I can't believe she even asked me that. Is she really about to go where I think she is going", Zuko asked himself.

"As good as you want me to be Katara", Zuko replied.

She continued to stare at him. She wanted to use him to please her. It wasn't like it hadn't crossed her mind before.

Katara had never been with a man before. But after fighting with Zuko so much, she only kept thinking and dreaming about it.

Sweat began to run down Zuko's face. It was a cool night and the moon light hit Katara's body every so nicely.

But Zuko was unsure how this would turn. Katara had just threaten him with blood bending and killing.

Katara began to slow walk up to Zuko as he sat on his knees.

Katara bent down to look him right in the face, still bitting down on her lip.

The moon light shined nicely in her eyes. Showing her beautiful blue eye color.

Zuko's heart began to race. More sweat ran down his face the closer she got to him.

Katara was now right in his face. Still studying him. Just waiting to see if his honor would keep him from touching her.

"Do it…kiss me. Give me a reason to…oh he's not going to do it…interesting. Katara thought to herself.

She wanted him to do it. Teasing him like that started to get to her.

Her chest began to perk up, showing her nipples harden as well.

Zuko happened to look down in time to see that something was running down her thigh. Unsure what it was, he began to look up her leg.

Katara was unaware her body was completely betraying her intentions.

It was only a few moments before Zuko noticed her pussy was causing her entire tight blue pants to seep through.

He made eye contact with her again. This time smiling at her. He was sure that she wanted him to….clean her leg for him.

"Ohhh of course. Why else would she ask me if I was good with my tongue", Zuko asked himself.

Katara's mood quickly changed as the cum running down her own leg hit her foot.

She looked down at what she felt. Realizing she had given herself away, She stood up and slowly back away from him.

Katara started to turn away, but just as she did Zuko grabbed her legs firmly.

Katara gasped for air and paused. She had become so horny waiting for him to just touch her, that when he gripped her leg she lost her breath.

Though what was lust at the time, quickly turned to hate. Katara stuck her palm out.

She blood bended him with such a force that she threw him in front of her hitting a wall twenty feet away.

"There….is nothing…..I want from you. Don't ever touch me….again", Katara said as she tighten her grip on him.

Zuko was screaming in pain as she forced him to his knees to bow before her.

She released her grip from him and ran back down into the air temple.

Once to her bed Katara looked up at the ceiling thinking about what just happened.

Her hand slowly had its way to her wet pussy, gently touching it.

"Damn it Zuko…why didn't you just kiss me…..", She asked herself.


	3. Chapter 3 Lose Of Bending

The following morning everyone was up and getting food ready before Katara got out of bed.

Katara tossed and turned all night. Continuously having wet dreams about Zuko after what took place.

She wanted so badly for Zuko to touch her last night. To have him not even bat an eye at her.

As Katara walking into the main hall, everyone looked at her with a weird look.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that", Katara asked everyone.

"You were…..making weird noises last night in your sleep", Soka laughed.

Katara blushed, she didn't even realize how bad she was in her sleep.

"Shut out. What time did everyone get out of bed anyway? And where is Aang…..and Zuko", Katara asked.  
"Zuko was pretty content on trying Aang pretty early. So they went to the top of the temple. He said it was very nice up there last night", Toph added.

Katara completely froze. Thoughts of Zuko telling everyone about her blood bending him ran through her mind.

"If he spoke a word to them I swear he is dead", Katara said to herself.

Mean while on top of the temple…..

"No no you're doing it wrong", Zuko yelled at Aang.

"Well if you're so fucking great, show me how to do it", Aang replied.

Zuko had been trying to teach Aang how to properly take fire bending stances. However Aang didn't take it seriously and kept making mistakes.

"Fine then just…..take a few steps back", Zuko asked as he glared at Aang.

Zuko stomped his feet firmly into the ground making a little dust come up.  
Then Zuko through both of his hands in front of him. Only nothing came out. Just a little bit of smoke.

"HA. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. What the fuck was that", Aang laughed as he fell to the ground.

"What the…", Zuko paused.

Zuko grunted and tried again to fire bend but once again it proved useless.

"DAMN IT! What's wrong with me…", Zuko yelled as he tried again.

Aang continued to laugh at Zuko's failed attempts to fire bend.

Realizing that Zuko wasn't kidding, Aang stopped laughing. They both knew that if Zuko couldn't fire bend…..then Aang would new a new master.

"Why can't you fire bend", Aang asked with a worried voice.

"I….I don't know. My bending used to be fueled by hate and rage. I don't want that anymore. We need to tell the others", Zuko responded.  
Zuko and Aang headed back to the group in the lower part of the temple.

Aang smelled the food and rush over the pot to get his plate.

Zuko however went straight to his room being completely upset over not being able to bend.

"Hey what wrong with Zuko", Soka asked as he saw him rush by everyone.

"Something is wrong with his bending. He couldn't do any type of fire bending", Aang answered with a full mouth of food.

"Well that the fucking point…..", Katara laughed.

Quickly realizing what she said. Katara stopped eating and noticed everyone staring at her.

"what did you mean by that? Do you know what's wrong with Zuko", Aang asked.

"No….I don't….how the hell could I know what's wrong with him", Katara snapped.

Katara got up and walked away from everyone, heading to the east wing where Zuko's room was located.

She quietly arrived in his door way. Not making a noise as she stood there.

Zuko was just taking his shirt off facing the doorway. As he slowly took his shirt off, Katara saw his body.

Katara didn't realize how fit Zuko was. With his shirt half way off. Katara could see his abs, sweat running slowly down his stomach.

Katara quickly got flustered from watching him. Once his shirt was fully off, Katara hid behind the door so he wouldn't notice her watching him.

After last night the last thing she wanted to do was to reveal how badly she wanted him.

Zuko turned around with his back to the door. Not realizing he was even being watched.

Zuko took a small cloth to wipe away the sweat from his chest and back. However as Katara inched forward to watch him. She made a small sound.  
"Who's there", Zuko asked as he jumped.

"Not liking the fact that you can't fire bend I take it Zuko", Katara answered as she stood in his door way.

Katara was already wet and her mind derailed from watching Zuko wipe off his fit chest.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I can't fire bend", Zuko spoke softly.

Katara walked up and sat on his bed not three feet from where he was standing.

Zuko noticed her mood was much calmer then he expected from her.

"I'm…sorry about last night when I blood bended you. It was wrong of me to control you like that", Katara calmly said to him with her head down.

"Katara…I'm not angry with you. Its just…your heart is colder then I thought", Zuko responded.

Zuko sat next to her but slowly and calmly, half expecting her to push him away.  
Katara turned and faced him. Looking him right in his eyes. She knew if she even hinted towards looking at his chest, she would loose her train of thought.

"That day in Ba sing Se, in the caves. I felt like I bonded with you Zuko. I trusted you and grew feelings for you. Then you…", Katara paused to keep herself from crying.

Zuko knew how badly he fucked up that day. But he didn't realize how badly it had effect Katara.

"After you did that….You chose your sister over me", Katara paused again.

"My heart is not cold…its broken", Katara whispered as she began to cry.

Zuko quickly became saddened. She never meant to make her feel like that. Nor did she realize how badly he hurt her.

Zuko put his hand gently across the side of her face. In hopes to comfort her.

Katara laid her head against the palm of her hand. It was warm on her skin.

"I'm so sorry Katara. I know that saying that might not be enough or mean anything. But I mean it", Zuko said to her.

"I will never hurt you like that again. I will always protect you now", Zuko calmly spoke.

"Swear to me damn it….give me your word you will never put me through that again. PROMIS ME", Katara demanded as she looked into his eyes.

"You have it", Zuko replied.

Katara closed her eyes and for a moment she enjoyed the warm touch of Zuko's hand on her face.

Katara put her right hand on his chest, while the other hand slowly went from Zuko's feet up to his head.

Unaware of what she was doing, Zuko quietly stood completely still.

Once her right hand made it to his forehead, Katara placed her thumb on his head.

Zuko's body filled with energy, caused him to gasp for air.

Zuko looked at her in confusion and was unsure what just happened.

Katara bent over and kissed his forehead before she picked herself off of his bed with her back to him.

"I gave you back your bending….when I blood bended you last I I kind a…took it away. I'm sorry but I didn't think I could trust you then", Katara told him in a sadden voice.

"How did you do that", Zuko asked.

"It's a form of blood bending that I have been trying to master…..incase Aang fails to beat your father", Katara answered as she turned her head to the left to speak with him.

"How does It work? I never heard of it before", Zuko questioned.

"When I had you blood bended, I suppressed all the water flowing through your blood. It makes it harder for your body to draw energy to bend", She stated.

"Thank you for returning my bending to me Katara. But I need you to give me your word on something', Zuko asked  
"Anything", Katara quickly responded.

"Don't do that to me again…don't blood bend me again. I will do anything for you. You need only ask ok", He told her.

Katara paused for a moment. She knew her blood bending was her only way to fully take Zuko out in the future if things go wrong.

But deep down Katara didn't want to hurt him again. She cared too much to put him through that.

"You have my word Zuko. Just…help Aang with his fire bending. We will talk later tonight", Katara told him as she walked out of the room to join the others.


	4. Chapter 4 Giving In

Katara and Zuko returned back to the others in time to tell Aang that it was time to continue his training.

A few hours went by as Aang and Zuko were off doing their training.

Toph, Katara, Sokka, and the kids decided to have some fun. Running around the temple, playing pranks on each other. And telling jokes.

After hours had gone by, Aang and Zuko finally went back to the camp. Aang and Zuko wanted some food after all that work out.

Katara was more than happy to see them back. Mainly Zuko.

"Hey twinkle toes. Learn how to bend some fire", Toph asked as they walked up.

"Man fire bending is so hard. So what's to eat Katara. Man I'm hungry" Aang asked as he took a seat next to Sokka.

Zuko was unsure where to sit. Until he looked over at Katara.

Noticed that Zuko was looking over at her. Katara patted the ground with her hand. Hinting towards Zuko placing himself next to her.

Zuko noticed her hand movement and took a seat next to her so he could eat.

Katara had just finish making some fresh stew. The mixture of the meat and vegetables created such a good fragrance smell that filled the entire temple.

The others couldn't wait to eat the food that was nice and hot.

Zuko got up and made some nice tea to go along with the meal.

"My uncle always like making tea. Never really understood why he liked it so much", Zuko told the others as he gave them their cups.

"Me either since this taste like shit…..", Toph laughed.

Everyone started laughing at the joke Toph made about Zuko's tea he had made.

After the meal was done. Katara cleaned up a bit as everyone went to their rooms for the evening.

As the night went by, Zuko couldn't get any type of sleep.

Thoughts of Katara kept running through his mind again. He couldn't stop thinking about the evening she first came into is room.

She was wearing such little clothing. He even saw her getting wet from having control over him.

Zuko kept grunting as he tossed and turned in his bed. It was hard for him to even be at ease for a moment.

He was unaware that Katara was right on the other side of his door way.

She slowly made her way to his bed. Not making a sound since his eyes were closed at the time.

"….Zuko….", Katara whispered to him.

Zuko jumped up with his back on the wall. Completely caught off guard by Katara being able to get that close to him with him realizing it.

"Katara….are you ok", Zuko asked as he caught his breath.

She looked into his eyes and didn't say anything at first. She wanted Zuko to noticed what she wore for him.

That didn't take very long. Zuko noticed Katara was wearing only her water tribe robe. Nothing else was coving her body.

Her robe was slightly off both of her shoulders, revealing her smooth skin. Her stomach was cover but her left leg was sticking out. Showing her thigh, which shinned in the moon light ever so nicely.

Katara's hair was down, half of it coving the right side of her face. Her hair was ruffled around, as is she too was tossing all night in bed.

"I don't want you to think…..I'm easy or this kind of girl…but", Katara slowly spoke to him as she walked closer her to him.

Just as she got close enough to him, Zuko jumped forward and grabbed her by the waist.

Pulling her on the bed. The force from being suddenly thrown and pinned down made Katara gasp for air.

She quickly became wet just from him doing that one thing to her.

She looked into his eyes. Thoughts of what his lips would feel like against hers ran through her mind like wild fire.

Zuko slowly ran his warm hands from her leg, to her upper thigh.

Katara slowly started moaning and started breathing heavily.

She couldn't take it anymore. She needed him…..she wanted him.

Katara pushed up and kissed Zuko passionately. They started grinding each other slowly as they kissed.

The night was perfect. The moon light….the breeze from outside kept them at the right body heat.  
Katara used her bending to use the sweat from both of them push Zuko off the bed, into a wall. She quickly jumped up and pinned him on the wall as she continued to kiss him.

Katara didn't care that she never been with a man or Zuko's past. She wanted him too badly to wait anymore.

To Zuko's surprise, Katara was being rough with him. He was quickly getting hard from her taking control of what was going on.

He started to kiss her neck roughly but smoothly. Making Her moan with pleasure and joy. He started moving his hand down her stomach.

Then gently touched her hot and wet pussy. The sheer shock of him touch her there made Katara pause and moan out loud.

Zuko slowly rubbed the outside of her clit. Teasing her without putting a figure in her. But continuously hinting towards it.

Zuko threw Katara back onto the bed. Her robe coming off as she hit the bed.

Her breast were the prefect size to Zuko. Small but perky enough to squeeze and suck on. Katara jumped up and pulled Zuko down to the bed.

With one hand, Zuko palmed Katara in the chest pinning her down. He moved to the lower part of her body.

Zuko slowly started kissing her lower thigh. Her skin was as smooth as he hoped.

As he made his way to her wet pussy, Zuko slowly licked the outside of her pussy.

Katara bit down on her lip, trying not to moan or scream to loud.

"Please….just be easy down there…..", Katara asked as she gasped for air.

Zuko paused and realized Katara had never been with a man before.

He was caught off guard. The way she was into it, he was sure she wasn't a virgin.

"I wont hurt you….trust me", Zuko asked as he looked into her eyes.

Zuko calmed down a bit so that he could take his time with her.

He only wanted her to get off and learn to trust him in while doing this.

He continued to lick the rim and upper part of her clit. Sticking his tongue slowly in and out but only briefly.

A few moments later as he went to stick his tongue in again, a huge flow of her fluids rushing into Zuko's mouth.

Katara screamed in ecstasy, arching her back and wet pussy into Zuko's face.

Zuko slowly drank every drop that came out. He didn't want to shy away now and make her be ashamed of what she did.

After he cleaned her off he got into bed with her so that he could hold her for the first time.

"Wait….what about you", Katara asked as he put himself next to her.  
"This wasn't about me Katara", Zuko answered.

Katara smiled at him and let him hold her as they laid in bed together.

She could hear his heart beat. It was calm and steady. She knew Zuko was happy just to hold her.

The Scent of her hair calmed Zuko after everything that just happened. He was enjoying the moment.

A few hours went by as they laid there and talked about everything that the war had done to their families.

After time went by, Zuko and Katara got dressed and Katara returned to her room so that no one would noticed her sharing a bed with Zuko.

Before leaving each others side, Zuko and Katara gave each other a final kiss good night.


	5. Chapter 5 Roku's Warning

While Katara and Zuko finally had their alone time that they longed for. Aang was having a intense dream that would soon bother him for days to come.

"Aang….Aang. Time is running out. You must prepare", Roku's voice echoed.

"Roku….where are you? Things don't make since here", Aang asked as he walked through his dream.

Aang was unsure where he was. He walked through a war torn battle field.

The stench of blood and dead bodies was so intense it nearly made Aang sick.

The bodies of his friends was scattered through out the battle field.

Sokka and Azula were laying not five feet from each other. Both seemed to be killed by some kind of weird hand print burned into their chest.

Toph was hanging over a small broken wall. Roughly two minutes east of Sokka and Azula.

Her legs burned so badly, that some bone was showing in some areas.

Aang was at a lost of words as tears ran down his face at the utter destruction and death of his friends.

"I don't…..I can't…Roku why is this happening? I don't understand. Is this how the war will end….ANSWER ME", Aang yelled in tears.

As he continued to walk, he saw Katara standing over Zuko's body.

The sound of her crying made Aang rush over to his side. But before he got there, Aang was forced to his knees from a massive amount of pain inexpertly hitting him.

Katara slowly turned around, her eyes filled with anger and rage.

"YOU! This is your fault. You're the reason everyone died", Katara yelled as she slowly walked up to him.

It was clear what was going on to Aang. Katara was blood bending him with such force that even he couldn't move.

"Kat…..Katara please….I would never do this to you. We care about each…..", Aang tried to say.

"NO! I only love Zuko. But no…..you wouldn't have that would you. If you couldn't have me. No one would is that IT!", Katara yelled as she forced him fully into the ground.

Katara walked over to a sword that was stuck in the ground. Pulling out with one hand, walking slowly towards Aang.

"But no more. No more people die because you wanted to hid away instead of being the Avatar. This ends here….", Katara told him as she rose her hand to swing the sword.

"No…stop….DON'T", Aang screamed.

Just before the sword could reach Aang's head, the entire battle field went completely white.

Aang jumped up gasping for air. Only to look into nothingness.

Suddenly a man in a black hooded robe appeared before Aang. Not ten feet from Aang was standing.

"Who are you…what the fuck is going on? Where is Roku", Aang demanded.

The hooded figure just glared at Aang. Not speaking a word to him. The inside of the hood was so dark that even trying to see the face of the person standing in front of him was pointless.

"So…..you're the Avatar. I am not impressed", The hooded figure responded.

Out of anger, Aang went to bend fire at the man in front of him.

However nothing happened. Aang then realized that he was powerless.

"All that power….and no will to use it. Your world will soon come to an end", the hooded figured stated.

"what the hell are you talking about? I will beat the fire lord. This war will end", Aang Replied.

"A meaningless effort. You understand nothing, so there for you can stop nothing. So much time has been wasted already. Your feeble attempts to fight the fire lord. Your attempts to gain the trust of one who loves another. All meaningless", the hooded figure calmly spoke.

"How do you know so much? And who the fuck are you", Aang again demanded.

Just as Aang yelled, the hooded figured faded into nothingness. Leaving Aang alone, leaving him trapped.

Aang turned in time to see Avatar Roku standing to the side of him.

"Aang you must listen. There isn't much time left for you to prepare", Roku told him.

"Avatar Roku, I don't understand. I thought if I had defeated the fire lord before the comet that the war will end", Aang asked.

"Listen carefully Aang. There is a reason why the comet comes every 100 years. It beacons the full power of the fire nation yes. But that was never its full purpose", Roku told Aang.  
"I don't understand. What other reason could the comet come very 100 years", Aang continued to ask.

"There is not much time Aang…there is not…..much", Avatar Roku tried to finish.

"Aang…..Aang…..wake up Aang", Katara yelled into Aang's dream.

Aang woke up to everyone in his room. He had been sweating and his heart racing.

"Aang are you ok…..we all heard you screaming and talking in your sleep", Katara asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm….I'm ok. It was really just a dream…..but it felt so…so real", Aang answered as he sat up.

Aang explained everything that he saw in his dream. How he saw everyone dead and Katara trying to kill him.

"Aang I would never hurt you….you know that", Katara said calmly.

"I know none of you guys would….its not that. Avatar Roku kept saying something about the comet coming. How it was meant for more than giving power to fire benders", Aang went on.

Everyone seemed to be at a lose. Not even Zuko knew anything about the comet having some kind of hidden true purpose.

It was still late in the night. Everyone went back to their rooms.

Katara remained outside of his door. Worried that he might need her in the night.

"Will you be ok", Zuko asked Katara before heading to his room.

"I'm fine. Its Aang that I'm worried about. I don't know about this…..warning that Avatar Roku tried to give me but…..if there is really someone out there that is more powerful then your father….", Katara stated.

Zuko paused at first, not sure what to even say about the matter.

"I wish I had answers for you Katara. But I don't even know about this. As far as I knew, the comet merly was a source of power for fire benders. If there really is something else going on that my father doesn't even know about…..we need to find out more", Zuko softly told her.

Katara looked at Zuko and smiled. Being around him seemed to ease her mind.

She put her hand gently a cross his face where his scar was.

"I will be fine Zuko….please try to get some sleep ok", Katara told him as she kissed him.

Unaware that Aang was watching them at the time, Zuko returned to his room as asked.

Katara turned around to see Aang looking at her with a saddened and angry face.

"…Aang…I…..", Katara paused.

"You actually care about him….tell me that's not true…you fucking like HIM", Aang yelled.

Katara slowly walked up to Aang, unsure how to approach him about what he just saw.

"Yes…..I care about….", Katara was trying to say.

"HOW…WHY…Didn't you know how I felt about you. How I still feel about you", Aang yelled as his eyes filled with tears.

"Will you let me fucking finish? Or will you just sit there and yell at me", Katara snapped.

Aang glared at her with anger in his eyes. The tears slowly ran down his race.

Aang had never been this upset with Katara since their time with Jet.

Katara walked closer to him and sat next to him on his bed. Hoping to calm him down and explain.

She went to calmly wiped the tears from his face, but he violently turned away.

"Aang…I do care about you. But for so long I looked at you as a brother to me. I really care about Zuko so please don't do this…..don't be angry with me", Katara asked

Aang turned to look her in the eyes as she sat next to him.  
"Your….about to cross a line kat…..", Aang paused.

"Then don't draw one", Katara snapped at Aang.

"You have to choose….I wont sit around waiting for you to make up your mind. CHOOSE", Aang demanded at her.

Katara glared at Aang with fire in her eyes. She couldn't believe that he would even ask that of her.

Katara pulled her hand away from Aang's face in an act of frustration.

Katara stood up off of the bed and walked near the doorway.

She paused just before leaving Aang's room.

Katara slowly turned her head to the left to look at Aang.

"The only person who crossed a line….is you. The moment you forced me to choose…is the moment you lost me. I choose….Zuko. Enjoy your night Aang", Katara told him just before walking out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6 Finding Answers

As the night came to an end. Aang sat in his bed till everyone woke up.

As everyone sat in the center room of the chamber, Aang kept giving Zuko evil looks.

He was still enraged over what took place last night outside his doorway.

"So Aang I was thinking…..about your dream. I think…", Zuko paused.

"I don't give a fuck what you think Zuko. I will figure this out on my own", Aang snapped.

Katara looked at Aang with her eyes fueled with anger. Thoughts of blood bending Aang just out of spite ran through her mind.

She quickly calmed herself remembering her word she gave Zuko.

"What's up your ass twinkle toes", Toph asked.

"Yea. Zuko was just asking a question. Is something wrong", Sokka asked.

"What's wrong…oh nothing is wrong. Just the fact that Zuko kissed Katara last night. Besides that I'm fucking peachy", Aang snapped.

Everyone turned their eyes to Katara and Zuko. No one saying a word.

"You…you kissed my sister…..you mother…", Sokka paused.

"Enough!", Katara yelled.

"Yes Zuko and I kissed. We care about each other. Does anyone have something to say about", Katara demanded as she stood up.

"If you guys are happy then it does not matter to me…try not to fuck on the ground…..I don't want to see or hear anything", Toph laughed.

"Look you're my sister and I will respect what ever you want to do. If you trust him…..then so do I", Sokka added.

Aang jumped up. Completely without words knowing that everyone approves of Katara and Zuko.

"Has everyone here lost their damn minds? I'm the one that cared about Katara. I'm the one who protected her and always helped her. I'm the one…..", Aang paused.

"You're the one that made me choose. I don't have to explain myself to you. You're only upset because you couldn't have me. Why cant you respect my decision", Katara yelled as she jumped up.

Aang quickly realized and remember his dream where Katara said those same words to him.

His mood quickly saddened.

The others don't even know what to say. They just remain silent. Not wanting to make things any worse.

Aang walked off, leaving the group with his head down and tears slowing running down his face.

A few moments later Zuko stood up.

Katara grabbed his hand, knowing where he was heading.  
"Katara please…..let me speak with him", Zuko asked as he looked at her.

"Just….be careful please", Katara answered as she let him go.

Zuko followed Aang to the top of the temple. Where he saw Aang fire bending.

Aang paused as he noticed Zuko standing not to far from him.

"You have some fucking balls following me Zuko. I have nothing to say to you", Aang snapped.

"I will never let anything happen to her Aang. I will protect her with my life", Zuko responded.

Aang turned and walked over to Zuko slowly.

"I will respect her choice Zuko since I forced her to. But if you ever…EVER think about hurting her. I give you my word. I will put an end to you", Aang told him.

Zuko looked on at Aang. Studying him. Knowing he was upset about seeing them kiss and learning the truth.

"Strike me down if you will because she cares about me Aang. But the truth is simple. We can't hurt each other without hurting her. No matter how much you may distrust me or even hate me. There are bigger things then me and you right now", Zuko stated.

"The former Avatar tried to warn you last night about something that could destroy all of us. If we don't find out more…if you and I can't put this a side. Katara will be killed", Zuko continued.

Aang walked up to Zuko. Nearly being in his face. Looking him in the eyes.

"I don't know if I can stop this threat alone. I don't know what it might even be. I don't want Katara to get hurt".

Aang got just a step away from Zuko's face. Looking him right in the eyes.

"But I do know one thing….this…you and I…we are not done". Aang told him as he brushed Zuko a side with his arm.

Zuko waited to Aang to walked away as he stood there. Thinking about what he had just told him.  
A smile came a cross Zuko's face. Having even more respect for Aang for standing up for who he cared about.

Zuko then followed Aang back to the center chamber where everyone waited for their return.

Aang took a seat next to Toph while Zuko sat next to Katara.

"I'm unsure what the dream was about last night. Avatar Roku seemed to want to warn me about someone…or something coming the day of the comet. We need to find out more but I don't know how", Aang told everyone

"Wait….what about if you go to into the spirit world again. Find some way to speak with Avatar Roku there", Katara asked.

"I'm not so sure that would be a good idea twinkle toes", Toph added.

Why not Toph", Zuko asked

"I'm just saying. Who or what ever this guy is was powerful enough to stop even Avatar Roku from speaking with you in your dream. Who's to say this guy can't stop you from talking with him in your avatar state", Toph told everyone.

"I don't have a choice in the matter. If I don't go and try to find out what's going on….I can't take that risk", Aang responded.

"If you're in your avatar state your body can't be touched right…everyone will have to take shifts protecting Aang", Sokka added.

"Agreed. Sokka, you take the first watch. We wont let anything happen to you Aang…..just be careful.

Everyone knew how important it was that Aang tried to speak with Roku.

Aang began to center himself. He controlled his breathing. Fully relaxing his body, closing out all other sounds.

"Ok guys. Since Aang cant be moved, two of us should stay while the other go and gather food and supplies", Katara told everyone.

"You and Zuko watch over Aang. Toph and I will take Appa and the kids to a near by city to gather everything we will need. We shouldn't be too long.  
Sokka and the others gathered up what they needed for the trip and took off on Appa. Leaving Zuko and Katara to protect Aang.

Zuko and Katara looked at each other and then Aang for a brief moment.

"Well I guess I will take the first watch since…."Zuko paused.

Katara had walked up behind him and slowly stuck her hand down the front of Zuko's pants.

Katara firmly grabbed Zuko's penis. A grin had come a cross Katara's face as Zuko gasped for air.

"What…..what are you doing…..we need to watch….." Zuko tried to say.

"Did you really think we were just gonna watch him this entire time alone….besides…..someone seems to agree with me", Katara said as she felt him increase in size.

"You never did let me finish last night you know….", Katara calmly said as she turned around.

Still holding him gently but firmly, Katara turned herself around and slowly dropped to her knees.

Katara slowly dropped Zuko's pants to his feet. Revealing his eight inch hard penis.

It was Katara's first time seeing a penis. She had dreamed about Zuko's but she was caught off guard by the size.

Katara slowly kissed up Zuko's left leg. Until she had reach his balls. She slowly brought her tongue to each one.

Sucking them in circular motion. Jerking his hard penis at the same time.

She had enough sexual dreams to get the idea on how things work.

Zuko moans became more and more loud. As Katara continued to please him.

Katara's mouth made its way slowly to the tip of Zuko's penis.

Gently sucking it. Taking her time with him made her more wet as time passed.  
Katara had one hand gripping his balls, as the other was firmly gripped around his penis as she sucked him.

Unexpectedly, Zuko couldn't take it any more. He wanted more. He wanted to feel her go deeper.

Zuko took both of his hands and shoved Katara's head all the way down his penis.

Katara gagged and gasped for air. But she soon came to noticed that It was not hard for her to take all of him once she got used to it.

Zuko continued to shove his penis in and out of her mouth. With each thrust, Zuko deep throated Katara.

The sounds of Katara gagging only turned him on ever more as he continued.

Katara was getting so wet from Zuko being rough with her. She began to touch herself.

Putting her hand down her pants and playing with her already wet clit.

Zuko's moans became more instance as he was close to releasing his cum in her mouth.

Then with one final thrust, Zuko shoved Katara's head completely down to his stomach.

Katara gagged the entire time. Zuko shoot load after load of cum down her throat. Not giving her a chance to swallow.

Katara did a slight hand movement near Zuko's balls. Zuko had no idea. His eyes were rolled back and he still was moaning very loudly.

Then with one quick thrust of her hand, Katara used her bending to force even more cum out of Zuko and down her throat.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", Zuko yelled.

Katara slowly brought her head up and drank the last bit of cum that came from Zuko's penis.

"Well shit…..that was a lot more then I thought it would be", Katara laughed as she stood up.

"That…..that was like heaven….I never felt anything like that before", Zuko said as he sat down to catch his breath.  
Mean while in the spirit realm…..

Aang was walking around. Trying to find Avatar Roku.

But something didn't seem right. Aang could feel himself being watched.

"Avatar Roku I need to speak with you…anybody there…FUCK", Aang yelled as he walked around.

Some how everything in the spirit world seemed different. All the spirits seemed to have been away for quite some time.

The landscape was darkened…it had the same smell that Aang had in his dream.

Aang began to notice that something was very wrong.

"Aang….Aang…over here…", Roku whispered to Aang.

Aang rushed over to the area where he heard Roku's voice come from.

Only to find Roku standing over the body of his dragon. Somehow the dragon's body was fading away into nothingness.

"Roku…your dragon…what the hell happened", Aang asked as he rushed to the dragon's side.

"Something awakened within our world Aang. Something that we as avatars have tried to keep hidden for hundreds of years", Roku told him.

"what….what is it? How do I stop it from coming into our wor….", Aang paused.

Just as Aang tried to finish, a hand crushed through Roku's chest.

Roku screamed out in pain and faded away along with his dragon.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO", Aang yelled

The hooded figure stood where Roku was standing, glaring at Aang.

"foolish avatar…you can not stop The Conversion. Your presence is no longer required. Thank you for showing me where Roku was", the hooded figured told Aang.  
Then with the thrust of his hand, the hood figure forced Aang out of his avatar state.

Luckily for Zuko and Katara, they had their clothing back and Zuko was standing not far from Aang.

"Urgggggggggggggg", Aang screamed as he jumped up.

"Katara…Katara. Aang came back", Zuko yelled as he ran to Aang's side.

"Aang are you ok", Katara asked as she rushed to his side.

"No…..I think I just got avatar Roku killed…", Aang told them.


	7. Chapter 7 Getting One's Wish

Chapter 7- Getting One's Wish

Aang explained to everyone what had happened while he tried to speak with avatar Roku.

"I don't understand. I thought avatar Roku was already…you know dead", Sokka asked.

"I haven't fully gotten the hang of the spirit world yet. Many different spirits live within that realm", Aang answered.

"I don't know. But who's to say that people don't live some other kind of afterlife on there. How else would Roku be able to speak with you when he saw fit", Zuko added.

Everyone took a minute to think about everything. If Roku was really gone. Then they lost there only chance to find out answers about this new threat.

"It might be best to see if anyone else might know anything about this. Sokka and I should take Appa and take a look around", Zuko added.

"Wouldn't it be best if everyone went", Katara responded.  
"No Zuko is right. It would be better if we didn't draw attention be traveling in such a big group", Aang told them.

"Then it is agreed. Sokka get your things ready. We should leave as soon as possible", Zuko told Sokka.

"Where are we even going", Sokka asked as Zuko stood up.

"The only place I can think that there might be information about this thing….The Library Of The Internal Dragon", Zuko said as he walked away.

Everyone watched Zuko as he walked away leaving them in the center chamber.

It was clear that there was something about that place that upset Zuko.

Sokka got up to follow Zuko to his room. Aang and the others gathering things for their trip.

"Aang…I….", Katara tried to say.

"You don't have to say anything Katara. I shouldn't have made you choose. It was not my place to do so. If your heart with Zuko. Then I will respect it", Aang told her as they got things ready.

"Thank you", Katara calmly said to Aang smiling.

As Sokka made his way to Zuko's room, random thoughts of trusting him ran through his mind.

It was Sokka's first time being alone with Zuko since he joined them.

"Zuko…..can I talk to you",

Zuko turned around to answer Sokka calmly.

"Of course Sokka. I'm guessing you want to know about the library", Zuko asked.

"Well no not exactly. I want you to take me some where else…not the library. And I need you not to tell my sister where we are going", Sokka nervously asked.

"What…don't you know how important this is…..and you want me to lie to your sister. Why would you ask this of me…", Zuko asked.

Sokka slowly walked over to Zuko's bed and sat down.  
He put his head down and slowly breathed out his mouth.

"….My father….",

Zuko paused. It wasn't something Zuko was expecting Sokka to say or bring up.

"That day when we had to leave everyone behind…the day they tried to invade the fire nation. I was forced to leave my father behind. I want to get him back…I don't expect you to understand", Sokka told Zuko.

"Yes….I might now understand. But You have my word, we will get your father back. Lets go back to the other and prepare to leave", Zuko responded.

Sokka smiled and respectfully nodded. They returned to the group and got onto Appa.

"Be careful and try not to fly Appa too much. The fire nation is still looking for us", Katara told them.

Aang looked at Zuko. There was a pause before he said anything.

"Keep Sokka and Appa safe….please", Aang asked Zuko.  
Zuko nodded at Aang. Zuko looked at Katara and smiled before leaving on Appa.

"Ok Sokka, there is only one place where they would have taken your father. It wont be easy", Zuko told him.

"I'm willing to do anything to get him home. Where would they have taken him", Sokka asked as they got further from the temple.

"They would have brought him to The Ember Encampment. it's a slave camp the fire nation used to break men and women", Zuko told him.

"A slave camp…..Zuko we need to hurry", Sokka responded.

"It will only take a few hours to get there. You should get some sleep…..you will need it",

Sokka made himself comfortable on Appa as he and Zuko headed towards the slave camp.

Mean while…

Toph and Katara are talking to Aang about their plans when Zuko and Sokka return.  
"I hope they find some answers and return ok", Katara said with a saddened voice.

"Don't worry. They will be ok", Aang responded.

"I don't know about you guys…but I'm tired of being in this temple", Toph told them as she walked around.

"Well I told the kids that I would help them explore the air temple more", Katara added.

"That's ok, Toph and I can go out for a bit. Maybe even have some fun", Aang told her.

"That sounds great to me. Lets get going", Toph said as she stomped the ground.

A column of earth came out of the ground. Bringing Toph to the upper part of the temple.

"Well don't just sit there…..go on", Katara laughed.

Aang smiled and ran up to the edge of the temple. He threw his glider in the air.

As he caught it, Aang followed Toph to the top of the temple.

As Katara help with the others, Aang and Toph starting having their fun.

Toph kept trying to run from Aang. Aang knew if he touched the ground that she would see him.

"No fair twinkle toes. You not touching the ground", Toph yelled as she earth bended trying to make him come down.

"That's the point….you can't see me so HA", Aang laughed.

Just as he laughed, Toph hit him with a piece of earth. Hitting him right in the face.

The force of the impact brought Aang to the ground right in front of Toph.

"Ha, ha, ha , ha, ha…..well your half right. I can still hear you dumb ass", Toph laughed.

Aang and Toph just laid there and laughed together. Enjoying the day together.

"Hey Twinkle toes….I just want to talk to you about something…", Toph asked.

"You can talk to me about anything you know…..", Aang paused.

Just as Aang tried to finish, Toph had rolled on top of him. Using her earth bending to pin him down.

"What the…what are you doing…", Aang asked as she tried to move.

"I'm more….of a do first then talk later type of girl you know that", Toph said as she told him as she inched closer to him.

They sat there and looked at each other. Aang had never taken the time to notice how beautiful Toph was.

Her beautiful light blue eyes, with her hair slowly blowing in the wind.

Then Aang pushed himself up just enough to kiss Toph on the lips.

Her lips were as smooth as he had hoped. As he kissed her, he tried to put his hands around her.  
Being lost in the moment, Toph loosened her grip on Aang. Allowing him to sit up and hold her tightly.

Aang suddenly turned himself over on top of Toph using earth bending.

He had turned her over so roughly with his bending made the ground crack.

Toph gasped for air and moaned loudly as she hit the ground.

Aang and Toph started grinding each other. Completely giving themselves to each other in the moment.

Aang then suddenly jumped off of Toph.

"wait…I don't know…", Aang tried to tell her.

"Yessssss", Toph yelled as she dove at Aang. Slamming him into the ground.

Aang just gave in. He didn't want to disappoint her.

Toph quickly ripped Aang's clothing off of his chest. Showing his well built body.  
Aang ripped her shirt, showing Toph's small perky breast.

Toph moaned as Aang kept being rough with her. She once held the championship earth bending belt. If he hadn't been rough, she wouldn't' been enjoying it as much.

Toph slammed her feet into the ground, throwing Aang off of her.

With two quick hand movements, Toph used her earth bending to pin Aang's feet and hands into the ground.

Toph ran over to him and roughly jumped on top of him, ripping his pants off.

Aang suddenly took in a big breath and blew air so roughly at Toph the her pants ripped right off.

Toph moaned and gasped for air from the sudden impact.

She bent over on top of Aang, kissing him and she used her hand to place his seven inch penis in her dripping wet pussy.

Feeling like he was in the right spot, Aang suddenly plowed into her wet pussy.

Toph screamed with ecstasy as Aang forced his penis fully into Toph's wet pussy.

He didn't want her going anywhere, so Aang broke free of the bonds on his hands and pulled her into him.

With a firm grip on her small tight ass, Aang continued to plow away at Toph's pussy as she scream.

"Yea, yea, yes, yes, yes. Harder…..harder", Toph yelled to Aang.

Aang suddenly rolled over on top of Toph and pinned her arms down.

Aang started plowing into her so roughly that the ground started to crack around them.

Toph was close to reaching her climaxing point and Aang knew her.

She began to claw up his back and scream louder and louder with each thrust.

Aang gave Toph one final thrust creating a small crater in the ground. Then pulled out and shot his load all over Toph's stomach.

Aang slowly got off of Toph and laid down next to her as they both continued to gasp for air.

"Well I'm not calling you twinkle toes any…any more. If I knew you were going to be like that I would have did…it sooner", Toph tried to say as she caught her breath.

"So…..what does this men…..for me and you", Aang asked as he looked at her.

"It means your ass belongs to me now", Toph laughed as she held him.

"You always treated me like a real woman. Even though I'm blind. Your the only one I want", Toph told him.

"Then together we will be. I just want to know how we are getting back with all of our clothing ripped", Aang asked.


	8. Chapter 8 Azula's Plan

Chapter 8- Azula's Plan

Aang and Toph made their way back to the temple in hopes that Katara and the kids would not see them,

"Hey guys I was wondering when…UHHHHHH GOD", Katara said as she saw Toph and Aang with nothing on.

"Just….go put some clothing on…..damn man", Katara laughed.

Toph laughed and walked over to her room as Aang tried to cover himself as he ran by Katara.

A few moments later both Aang and Toph returned holding hands and looked at Katara.

"Hey you don't have to tell me anything…..if you guys are happy I'm cool with it. Next time just….try not to rip all of your damn clothing please", Katara laughed.

All three of them started laughing and joking around with each other.

It's a good thing the kids were not around to see Aang and Toph nude together.

Mean while….

In the fire nation capital. Azula was speaking with her father about further plans for the war.

"You called for me father…..", Azula said as she bent down on her knees.

"Zuko is no longer your brother. He betrayed us and joined the avatar. I have a new task for you", Ozai told her as he walked around her.

"Of course father. What ever you wish of me. But I thought you wanted me to track down the avatar", Azula commented.

"Indeed the avatar must be found and stopped. However I want you to go to our slave encampment not far form here", Ozai told her.

"I will leave at once", Azula told her father.

Ozai then sent her away to complete her new task.  
As Azula made her way to her air ship, Mai and Ty Lee walked up behind her.

"I take it your father gave you another boring mission", Mai asked as they walked.

"So it would seem. I'm asked to go to our slave camp not to far from here", Azula answered.

"Oh don't be too down. I'm sure there will be plenty of guys we can use to have fun with", Ty Lee laughed.

As they walked and came closer to the docking bay for the air ship….

"Princess Azula your ship will be ready in a…..", a fire nation worker tried to tell her.

Before he could finish, Azula shot him in the chest with lightning.

Blowing a hole through his chest, effectively killing him and sending blood flying a cross the room.

"Fucking dumb ass. Speak when spoken to", Azula said as she kicked his dead body a side.  
All the other workers bent down and bowed to Azula as they walked by.

"All right girls, grab what you need before we take off. We will be leaving soon", Azula told them as she walked off.

"Hey…..there sexy. Why don't you come over here and show me a good time", one workers said as slapped Ty Lee's ass.

Ty Lee gasped for air as her ass was suddenly slapped. She slowly turned with a smile on her face and looked at the worker.

"I'm sure you could show me a good time…", Ty Lee said as she punched him three times making him drop to his knees.

Ty Lee bit down on her lip as she looked at the worker now with fear all a cross his face.

"Ty Lee….don't play with your food", Azula told her.

"Ohhh fine….", Ty Lee said.

All Azula and Mai could hear was a sudden snapping sound.

Ty Lee grabbed the workers head. Fully snapping it and as she forced his head to the left.

"You could have been so much fun", Ty Lee laughed.

Ty Lee stepped over the dead body of the worker and head over to the air ship.

As the ship took off, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee made themselves comfortable for the ride.

Mean while…

Zuko and Sokka was just about to the slave camp.

"Things could be really bad down there Sokka. We will need to grab your father and then get out of there", Zuko told him as they approached the camp.

"I understand. I only want my father. Anyone else that gets in our way will be killed", Sokka said as he gripped his weapon.

Zuko looked over at him. Realizing how angry Sokka was. He didn't think Sokka was the killing type.

But Zuko understood how badly he wanted his father back since we had to leave him behind.  
Zuko pointed to an area where they could put  
Appa down while they went inside to grab Sokka's father.

As they got off of Appa and got ready for the walk to the camp. Sokka cleared everything out of his mind.

He only wanted his father back and safely return him home to Katara.

"OK Sokka, lets head out. We still need to find a way inside without being caught", Zuko told him as they began their walk.

Both Sokka and Zuko were wearing dark clothing to help blend in with the shadows of the area.

The outside heat outside increase a great deal the closer they got to the camp.

"Fuck man…..why is it so fucking hot out here", Sokka commented as he wiped his head.

"It's the camp, the mean guarding it keep the area so hot that only fire benders can be calm in it. That way no one would have he energy to try to run", Zuko told him.

Zuko and Sokka came to the top of the cliff that looked around the entire camp grounds.

Sokka couldn't believe the sheer violence that was taking place.

Fire nation troops beating on the men as they were forced to make a statue of Ozai in his honor.

The women were forced to were little to no clothing and bring the guards drinks and food with a leash around their next which was chained all together preventing any of them from running.

"My god…..look at them all…..how could they do something like this", Sokka sobbed as tears ran down his face.

"I know this is hard for you to see…but you need to keep your head focused. We wont be able to save everyone here", Zuko told him as he put his hand on Sokka's shoulder.

Sokka wiped the tears form his eyes and got focused. He knew Zuko was right.

He needed a clear mind if he wanted to save his father and get out of there safely.  
Zuko and Sokka slowly made their way to the camp from a hidden path Zuko knew about.

It was hot and very uncomfortable for Sokka but he kept pushing through it.

Sokka used thought of his father to give him the will go keep going.

"Ok now this is where we have to be careful. Getting in is the easy part. Its getting out that's the problem", Zuko told him.

"Each of these walls are connected to an alarm. If anyone trips one of the wires, the alarms go off and the whole place is locked down", Zuko told him.

"So then how the fuck is getting in the easy part", Sokka laughed.

Zuko smiled and touched one of the walls and nothing happened.

"Because none of the alarms are on the outside of the wall. They didn't think that people would be breaking in, not out", Zuko laughed.

Mean while back on Azula's air ship….

"Princess Azula…permission to speak", The captain asked.

"Granted. Are we close to the camp yet", Azula asked.

"Yes my lord. And as Ty Lee requested, the package is waiting in the chamber next to in front of you", the captain told them.

"Ty Lee, what package is he talking about", Azula asked.

Ty Lee walked up and entered her code for the chamber door.

"Just a little something I found on the road", Ty Lee told her.

As the chamber door opened, smoke came out revealing Suki.

Her body badly bruised and burn marks all over her chest and face. "I have plans for you…..", Ty Lee told Suki.


	9. Chapter 9 Death Of A Traitor

**Chapter 9- Death Of A Traitor **

With in the next few mintues, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee arrived at the camp.

Zuko and Sokka were completely unaware that the fatal trio were also going to the camp.

"Alright….we're in. Now all we need to do is find your father and get out of here", Zuko told Sokka as they finally entered the camp.

"You don't have to kept telling the same shit Zuko. I know why we are here", Sokka snapped back.

The camp was crawling with guards. The smell of the camp was nearly unbearable to even Zuko.

Dead bodies laid in the open as the fire bending guards torched them.

Many of the men and women were barly given food. And their clothing barely fit their own bodies.

This place was truly a place of pain and punishment for those who dared face the fire nation.

But Sokka and Zuko had to remain focused on why they were there.

As Cruel as it sounded, they knew that everyone else there was unimportant.

"Ok so what's the plan on making sure we remain unnoticed Zuko", Sokka asked.

"We will need to get our hands of some of those…", Zuko responded as he pointed to two of the guards not far from them.

Zuko and Sokka slowly made their way to the two guards. Effectively knocking them out and taking their clothing to blend in.

As Zuko turned around to look out for more men, he heard a gagging sound behind him.

He turned around to see Sokka slicing the throats of both the guards with his blade.

Zuko grabbed Sokka's hand and pulled it up.

"Have you lost your fucking mind. He was unarmed", Zuko quietly spoke to Sokka.

Sokka violently pulled his hand away and gave Zuko an evil look.

"I told you…..anyone to get in the way of me and my father dies. These men spend their time torturing men and women. Their lives are forfeit", Sokka answered.

Zuko frowned at Sokka because he wasn't listening to reason.

"Your missing the point. For every person we kill, we risk the chance of giving ourselves away. How the fuck do you plan to hide the bodies of two dead guards", Zuko asked.

Sokka looked down and realized he need to think things through more before acting.

Luckily they were not to far from where they had come in.

Zuko and Sokka were now forced to drag the bodies back outside the wall.

After they were done, Zuko and Sokka spent the next twenty minutes trying to track down Sokka's father.

But it was to no effect. Sokka's father had to be somewhere inside the camp which were going to make things hard on Zuko and Sokka.

Mean while…

"My lord we have arrived at the slave encampment. Your quarters are being made ready for you as we speak", The captain said.

"Good. Mai and…Ty Lee. Grab your things and your pet and lets go", Azula told them as they landed.

Azula and Mai walked away as Ty Lee remained to unload the chamber that was holding Suki.

"Please…..please…just let me go. Don't make me do this. You gave me your word…..", Suki tried to say through the pain.

Ty Lee looked at her and then suddenly grabbed Suki by the chin.

"Poor little Suki. You look all dirty and in pain", Ty Lee told her while looking into her eyes.

Ty Lee bit down on her lip and laughed sadistically as she let go of her chin.

"I only gave you my word that I wouldn't kill you. But trust me….soon I wont have to", Ty Lee told her just before punching her in the gut effectively knocking her out.

"Captain…..", Ty Lee yelled.

"Yes my lord", The captain responded.

"See to it that my little friend makes it to my room would you", Ty Lee said as she walked off the ship.

The man who ran the encampment made sure he was there to meet Azula as she got off the ship.

The overseer bowed in respect as Azula walked up to him.

"Raise overseer. How is my father's little slave camp running these days", Azula asked as she looked around.

"Things are going well. I'm sure you will be please with your rooms", the overseer told her as she walked by him.

Things were going to heat up very fast with Azula, Mai, and Ty lee being at the camp.

As they walked to their rooms, Ty Lee paused as she briefly looked at one of the men standing at his post.

"Just…..act normal…Sokka", Zuko calmly said as they stood very still.

Ty Lee was unaware that the guard she was looking at was Sokka. But something about him caught her eye.

"My lord….the chamber holding Suki will be in your room in a few moments", the slave pushing the chamber told Ty Lee.

Sokka's mouth dropped and Zuko had to tightly grab his arm. Stopping him for running towards Suki.

Unaware at the time, Ty Lee was looking right at Sokka as she inched a little forward as her weird Suki's name.

It was all the evidence she needed to noticed him. Ty Lee grinned right at Sokka then walked away.

"Take her to my room slave. And try not to drop the chamber", Ty Lee said as she smiled and walked away.

"What the hell was that all about? Did you not just see Azula get off that air ship? What would make you try to run like that", Zuko asked.

"That guy pushing that….chamber thingy was my father. Suki was in that Chamber Zuko. We need to save them", Sokka said as he got teary eyed.

"Listen…your father we will save but things are going to be hard on us since Azula was on that ship", Zuko calmly spoke to Sokka.

"I going to try to find a way into Ty Lee's room and get Suki. You try to find a way to grab my father and get us out of here", Sokka said as he walked off.

Zuko didn't have time to even reason with Sokka before he walked off.

Zuko knew that he wasn't ready to face Azula. Let alone in the camp.

But there was no reasoning with Sokka. So Zuko did as he was told and tried to find Sokka's father.

Sokka slowly and calmly made his way to Ty Lee's room. Passing by Azula and Mai while doing so. But he knew not to say anything and kept his guard up while passing them in the hall.

Once he entered her room, which was to his surprise was unlocked. He saw the chamber that was holding Suki hanging from a wall.

"Suki….", Sokka said as he ran over to the chamber door.

The code was turned off on the chamber door making it a matter of opening the door to get to Suki.

One opened Sokka had to cover his mouth to stop himself from screaming.

The sight of seeing Suki so badly hurt nearly made Sokka sick on the spot.

But suddenly the door to the room slammed shut.

Sokka quickly turned around to see Ty Lee holding herself up above the door, shutting it with her leg.

"Well now…..Sokka its been such a long time…..", Ty lee said as she ran up to his face.

Sokka quickly pulled out his sword and put it to Ty Lee's throat.

"You going to let her go right now and pay for what…..", Sokka paused.

He noticed Ty Lee didn't even try to move away from the blade.

She merely sat smiled at and was happy at the sight of seeing Sokka.

"You wont hurt me…I can see it in your eyes Sokka. Come on now who are you kidding, I knew that you were attracted to me since we first met", Ty lee said as she looked into his eyes.

Sokka began to shake. He knees felt weak and he started to sweat.

He was unsure what was going on, it was like he wanted to drop his guard.

But thoughts of what had happened to Suki kept him strong.

"Why do I feel this way around you….I can't…why can't I focus", Sokka said.

Sokka pulled he sword away from Ty Lee. Completely giving his self over to her.

"What happened to Suki…what did you guys do to her…..answer me and stop smiling", Sokka yelled.

"You really don't know do you…why don't you ask her", Ty Lee said as she pointed over to Suki.

Suki had just opened her eyes and quickly turned away from Sokka.

Sokka was in shock…..he didn't know why she was acting this way towards him.

The last time he saw her, she had kissed him on the cheek before righting Zuko.

"Go on Suki…..explain to Sokka how we were able to find Sokka and the avatar without problems", Ty Lee told her as she sat down.

Sokka slowly turned and looked at Suki. She had been crying the whole time.

"Suki….what is she talking about…..Suki…", Sokka asked as he too began to cry.

Suki looked into Sokka's eyes….unsure what to say.

"…I'm sorry Sokka…but they were going to kill me. I told them…..I told them everything….", Suki paused

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN EVERYTHING", Sokka yelled as he ran up to her.

"No….I don't believe it….how could you…betrayed us like that…..WHY", Sokka continued to yell in her face.

Sokka got more and more upset. He started to tightly grip his sword. Surely about to kill Suki for ratting them out to Azula.

Suki knew what he was about to do, she looked at him and smiled.

"Do it Sokka…..I don't' want to live after what I put you guys through…do it pleas…..", Suki gasped for air.

Sokka had put his sword through Suki's chest. Killing her almost in seconds.

Sokka pulled his hands off of his sword and slowly stepped back.

Ty Lee had tears running down her face, she didn't seeing Sokka this upset.

As Sokka step back onto Ty Lee's bed, Ty Lee firmly held him from behind. Trying to comfort him.

"What are you going to…..do to me", Sokka asked Ty Lee.

She didn't answer him at first, she was lost in the moment of holding him.

Ty Lee long grew feelings for Sokka since she first ran into him.

"I'm not going to do anything. You need to get out of here before Azula realizes you are here. She will kill you….if not worse", Ty Lee told him as he got off the bed.

"I came here to get my father…if you want to prove your self to me….prove to me that you actually care. Help me and Zuko find my father and get us out of here", Sokka asked.

Sokka walked over to Suki and pulled his sword out of her check. Ty Lee gave him a cloth to wipe the blood off of it.

Ty Lee put her hand a cross Sokka's face gently.

"I will help you and Zuko get your father out of her…..if it means earn your trust", she told him.


	10. Chapter 10 Getting Out

**Chapter 10- Getting Out**

Sokka and Ty Lee spent the next hour or so planning a way to get out with out drawing the attention of Azula or Mai.

"I need to know something before we do this…I was always called a freak for what I can do. I never really cared about a boy until I saw you….I need to know if….if you feel the….", Ty Lee paused.

Before she could finish, Sokka walked up and kissed her on the lips.

Ty lee froze in her place, completely with out words that Sokka had kissed her.

It was like her had dreamed so many times before.

His lips were smooth and gentle upon touch. He was gentle yet manly with his kiss.

"I give you my word we can talk about us later. But right now…..we need to get my father and Zuko and get out of here", Sokka told her.

They walked out fo her room only to see Mai right at the door about to knock.

"Damn it Ty Lee. Can you give it at least a day before you fuck one of the guards", Mai said as she walked away.

Ty Lee smiled and looked at Sokka. They started to walk down the path where Sokka's father would have been held.

Zuko was already waiting for Sokka to return but he wasn't expecting to see him with Ty Lee.

"You better have good reason to be with Ty Lee Sokka. She came her with my sister", Zuko told him as they walked up.

"Ty Lee is on our side Zuko…and Suki is dead…..I killed her", Sokka responded.

Zuko looked at Sokka with a weird and troubled look.

"What do you mean you killed her? What happened? When we first go there you almost risked us getting caught when you heard her name. And now your with Ty Lee and you killed Suki", Zuko yelled.

"We don't have time for this. I will fill you in on the way bit right now we need to get my father….", Sokka paused.

"Sokka….Sokka is that you", His father yelled out from behind his cage.

Sokka ran up in tears. Happy to see his father still alive.

"What are you doing here….and with Zuko and Ty Lee? Your going to get yourselves killed", He asked.

"We came here for you….there's a lot to fill you in on….but we came here to bust you out", Sokka told him.

"Ok we got your father. Now lets get out of here before any see's us…Ty Lee any ideas on how to get out of here", Zuko asked.

Zuko used his fire bending to melt the locks off of the cage that was holding Hakoda.

Ty Lee told them that it would be a peace of cake getting back to Appa once they told her where he was.

"Ok getting back to your flying…thingy will be easy. But getting passed Azula and Mai is…..well that's the fun part right…hehe", Ty Lee giggled.

"your not….like other girls are you….your really know how to pick them Sokka", Hakoda laughed.

Sokka began to blush and didn't say a word. He just kept smiling at Ty Lee.

Sokka couldn't hide the fact that Ty Lee was more than beautiful to him.

Her hair nicely down her back, her tight red shirt showing her stomach. Nicely cupping her firm tits. And her tight red pants the showed her ass nicely.

"Sokka….why do you keep looking at me like that…..", Ty Lee smiled as she noticed him looking at her ass.

"What…..uh….nothing lets get moving. We need to get to Sokka before Azula realizes your gone", Sokka tried to say in a manly voice hoping to hide his blushing.

Ty Lee lead the group as they made their way to where Zuko and Sokka came in.

Ty Lee had knocked out move than a dozen guards on their way to Appa. But by the time they had gotten outside, Azula and Mai were standing right in front of the way to Appa.

"Ty Lee what the fuck are you doing with that….Zuko", Azula paused.

Before saying anything Zuko pushed in front of everyone and slammed his palms together.

Releasing a massive beam of fire at Azula and Mai.

Azula did a round house kid in mid air, releasing a blue beam of fire.

The two fire beams slammed together, the crashing noise sounded like two cannons going off.

Sokka grabbed his father and ran out of the way of Azula and Zuko fighting.

Mai threw herself to the side, releasing six small blades aimed right at Sokka and his father.

Ty Lee grabbed a peace of metal on the ground, quickly throwing it in the path of the small blades. Saving Sokka and Hakoda.

Ty Lee rushed over to Mai. Evading everyone knife thrown at her with ease.

Then with a small group of punches, Mai was quickly brought to the ground.

Ty Lee suddenly jumped over her and broke Mai's neck as she spun around in the air. Then coming down behind Mai as she fell into the ground lifeless.

"Sokka you need to go and get Appa. I will take care of the guards", Ty Lee said as she rushed towards the guards running at them.

"But…I wont leave…", Sokka paused.

"No buts…..you came her for your father. Get him to safety and bring Appa to grab me and Zuko….", Ty Lee yelled as she continued to drop the guards like flies.

Zuko and Azula's battle started to get intense.

The sheer heat from their attacks were beginning to melt the metal in the camp.

Azula was easily matching Zuko blow for blow as Zuko was running out of energy.

Azula then jumped into the air, spinning into a circle, Then suddenly throwing her feet forward.

The force of fire that came out of her feet knocked Zuko into the ground hard.

Once Azula landed on her feet, she started to bind lightning around her body.

Zuko was going to surely be killed since he had no energy to redirect the attack back at her.

Ty Lee rushed over and hit Azula four times in different parts in her arms.

Making Azula fall to the ground.

Ty Lee was just about to finish Azula off, until Azula threw her feet forward releasing lightning from her feet that she had formed.

Ty Lee was about to jump out of the way, but she looked behind her and noticed Zuko was still on the ground.

She knew if she moved, the lightning would hit and possible kill Zuko.

Ty Lee was suddenly hit in the back by Sokka's boomerang, knocking Ty Lee enough to the left where the lightning hit in only in the arm.

Never the less, Ty Lee was knocked almost fifteen feet back form the force that hit her in the arm.

Sokka had landed Appa in front of Azula, where Appa could slam is tail into the ground. Forcing Azula and all the grounds to fly a few feet back.

Zuko got to his feet and ran over to grab Ty Lee. Once there, Zuko threw her over his shoulder and jumped on Appa.

Ty Lee was knocking unconscious from the impact that hit her.

"Ty Lee…..what the fuck happened", Sokka asked as he rush to her side.

Zuko looked down at her and then sat down in front of Sokka.

"She….saved my life from Azula. She let herself get hit by Azula's lightning to save me….", Zuko told him as he felt his ribs.

Sokka gently moved the hair from Ty Lee's face as Appa took off into the night sky.

Sokka grabbed his father and held him as tight as he could while tears cam down his face.

Sokka looked at Zuko and respectfully nodded at Zuko for keeping his word and helping him save his father.

Zuko nodded back as he tended to Ty Lee's wounds.

"Don't worry Sokka, once we get her to your sister she will be fine", Zuko told him as he laid back to relax after the harsh fight with his sister.

As Zuko and Sokka took off…

Azula was just able to get to her feet. Completely enraged by her defeat of Ty Lee and Zuko.

"That fucking bitch will pay for that. Make yourselves useful and…", Azula paused.

Azula noticed it was completely quite and the entire ground turned to black.

Azula turned around to see all of the guards, men, and women laying lifeless on the ground

Azula slowly started to walk backwards in fear of what she was seeing.

Just as she took another step, she bumped into something and slowly turned around.

Only to see the hooded figure in black standing behind her.

Azula quickly swung her hand around to strike down the hooded figure.

A beam of light suddenly and quickly flew through Azula and formed the hooded figure in black behind her.

Before Azula could have a chance to react, the hooded figure roughly and violently grabbed Azula by the back of her neck and lifter her off the ground.

"Your usefulness has ended…..", the hooded figure said.

Then suddenly the hooded figure stabbed Azula threw her chest and out the other side.

Azula screamed in pain and gasped for air. In seconds Azula was dead from the trauma and lose of blood.

The hooded figure pulled the hand out of her chest and threw Azula's body to the side like it was a toy.

"…One down…", the hooded figure said.

The hooded figure somehow pushed off of the ground and flew up high above the camp.

The hooded figure stuck a palm out and suddenly tightened it.

The entire ground began to crack and shake, then within a few seconds.

The entire camp was engulfed underground as if it was never there. Leaving no trace of the camp behind.

The hooded figure slowly came back to the ground. Then waved a hand in the air. Opening a portal into the spirit world…..then slowly walked into it as it closed.


	11. Chapter 11 Passion Of The Night

**Chapter 11- Passion Of The Night**

It took a few hours before Zuko Sokka returned home with Hakoda and Ty Lee.

"Sokka what…..dad…", Katara yelled as she ran up to him.

Aang walked over to Sokka and Zuko, noticing that they were hurt and had Ty Lee with them.

"Its so good to see you Katara", Hakoda told her as he held her as tight as she could.

"Katara…please…..you need to heal Ty Lee", Sokka yelled as he got off Appa.

"Ty Lee…..never mind what did you guys do….ZUKO", Katara screamed as she saw him hurt.

Katara ran over to Zuko and quickly brought out her water to heal his ribs.

Once done, Katara ran over to Ty Lee. Who was still unconscious from the attack. Her upper arm badly burned.

"I wish I had time to work on her sooner Sokka. Her arm is badly burned and her shoulder is shattered. This…..it will take a while", Katara told him as she tried to heal her.

"Can someone please explain to the only blind person here…..what the fuck is going on", Toph commented as she sat on the wall.

Zuko and Sokka told Aang and the others what they had did and how they got Hakoda back.

About how it was because of Suki that Azula was able to track them so quickly. And how Ty Lee saved Zuko's life.

"I'm going to go lay down for a bit if you guys don't mind. My ribs still kind a hurt", Zuko told them as he slowly walked away in pain.

Before Katara could have a chance to say anything, Aang stood up after checking on Ty Lee and followed Zuko to his room. Entering just as Zuko took his shirt off.

"What you did with Sokka was foolish, fucking dangerous, and…..brave", Aang said as he smiled and slowly walked up to Zuko.

Aang stuck his hand out waited for Zuko to shake his hand in respect.

"Thank you for returned Katara's father to her", Aang told him as they shook hands.

Aang let Zuko rest and walked out of the room. Once he made it back to the others.

Katara looked at Aang with a worried look. Thinking that he might have said something wrong to Zuko.

Aang looked at Katara and smiled.

"Go to him. He needs you right now", Aang said to her with a smile.

The biggest grin came a cross Katara's face. She finally felt like Aang had respectfully accepted her and Zuko being together.

She wasted no time and rushed over to Zuko's room. Running as fast as she could, she finally made it to his door way.

Where she saw Zuko wiping the dirt and everything off of his body.

"Zuko I….thank you for saving…" Katara paused.

She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She knew that Zuko put his life at risk to make sure that Sokka and her father safely made it home to her.

Katara dove at Zuko, pinning him down on the bed. She looked Zuko's eyes.

Zuko's penis grew big under the weight of her thighs pinning him down.

Katara looked down as she felt the sudden poke of something near her pussy.

She smiled and slowly brought her eyes back up to Zuko's. She noticed him blushing. He was hoping Katara didn't notice him getting bigger and thinking dirty thoughts.

Katara suddenly threw her head down, kissing Zuko passionately.

The touch of each others lips and scent only made both of them want each other more.

But Zuko remember what happened last time and started to slow down.

Katara could notice him drawing back and rolled him violently on top of her.

Zuko was thrown off by her being rough with him again.

"Don't be gentle with me…..", Katara said as she bit down on her lip while looking into his eyes.

"What do you…..", Zuko tried to asked.

Before he could finish, Katara wrapped her legs around him and roughly pulled him in. Making Zuko gasp for air from the sudden pull forward.

"DO NOT BE GENTLE WITH ME", Katara said seductively.

Zuko smiled and quickly ripped her clothing off of her chest and legs.

Katara dug her nails into Zuko's chest and ripped his shirt off as he pulled his pants off.

She didn't realize how roughly she dug into him until the saw the claw marks were blood slowly came out.

Zuko was alright as hard as he could be. His eight inch dick wanted her so badly.

He wasted no time, shoving his dick half way in.

Katara's entire back stiffened up with pain and pleasure that she never known until now.

Zuko grabbed her legs and threw them on top of his shoulders. Pushing down on Katara, making sure she was pinned between him and the bed.

Then with one big thrust, Zuko pushed all the way down, shoving his penis all the way inside of Katara's wet and tight pussy.

Katara threw her head back and was about to scream as she was being man handled for her first time having sex.

Zuko covered her mouth so that she would scream as he kept pounding away at her tight pussy.

Making sure every inch went into her, his balls hitting the bottom of her ass.

The pain faded after a while for Katara and she gained control of her breathing and moaning.

Thrusting her waist into Zuko as he kept pounding her. Making both of them moan with pleasure.

Katara suddenly pushed Zuko down and dropped herself on top of him. Shoving his dick back deep inside of her.

Thought it was her first time, Katara road him hard, making sure both of them enjoyed their first sexual time together.

"I'm about to…..Katara….I'm going to…", Zuko tried to say as she kept riding him hard.

Zuko pushed Katara off and grabbed her by the hair, forcing her mouth open and shoved his dick all the way down her throat until his balls were on her chin.

Suddenly Zuko screamed out as he unloaded load after load of cum right into her stomach.

Katara kept gagging and gasping for air, only making Zuko enjoy it even more.

Zuko loosened his grip and let Katara come up for air after swallowing so much cum.

"Wow…..fuck man…..you fucking amazing Zuko. When I told you to not be easy with….me…..you fucked me hard as hell", Katara told him between gasping for air.

Mean while…

Sokka and his father finished uploading things off of Appa and Sokka showed his father to where he would be sleeping.

"But I wanted to spend more time with you and Katara…", Sokka tried to tell his father.

"We have all the time in the world now Sokka. But for now, look after Ty Lee. She needs you more then I do right now. Go to her son. We will speak soon, I wish to speak with the avatar if he doesn't mind", Hakoda asked as he looked at Aang.

Aang nodded and waited for him to come over to him so that they may speak.

Sokka picked up Ty Lee and carried her to his room where she could heal and get a good nights sleep.

Once in his room, Sokka put Ty Lee in his bed, making sure he was gentle with her.

Sokka didn't realize how beautiful she was up close until now. For the longest time he would only see her when they were fighting.

Now he has this beautiful girl laying in his bed. It was a moment Sokka knew he would treasure for a long time.

As the rest of the night went on, Hakoda thanked Aang for watching over his only two kids and protecting them .

Hakoda returned to his room, in long need of a good nights rest after being at the slave camp for so long.

Aang made his way to Toph's room where she was waiting for him to enter the room.

The Moment he enter the room, Toph jump on him and ripped his shirt off.

"Don't keep me waiting that this again. Do you know how badly I need to fuck right now", Toph laughed as she started kissing him.

"Well sorry Toph…..Next time…I wont wait", Aang told her as he rolled on top.

Both of them ripped each others clothing off and Aang rammed his dick inside of Toph roughly.

They both need the others would surely hear them if they were as load as the were last time. Or as rough.

Aang wasted no time, as he spun Toph on her knees, pulled her hair back, and started to pound her from behind for the first time.

Aang was loving the view of her small tight ass as he continued his pounding.

Making Toph scream and moan as Aang kept pushing his dick inside her rough and deeply. She could feel him pushing on her stomached from being so deep and rough with her.

Aang took her hands and spread her ass, allowing him to lick his figure before shoving it in her ass.

"OHHHHHH…MY….GOD", Toph yelled as she shoved his figure further in.

Aang palmed her ass, shoving his finger all way in, while allowing the rest of his hand to grip her ass. Pulling her deeper into his dick and finger.

As the both screamed and moaned, Aang suddenly pulled out and spun Toph on her back.

Aang jumped on her and stuck his dick in her face just as he shot his load all over her face. Coving half of it in his cum before falling to the left of her.

"Now…that was a good fuck…..twinkle….toes…just one more thing….", Toph said as she slammed her foot into the bed.

Aang was shot into the air hitting the ceiling of her room then crashing back to the ground.

"Cum in my mouth…not my damn face", Toph laughed as Aang hit the ground making a grunting sound.

"…Deal…", Aang laughed as he crawl back onto her bed to cuddle with her.


	12. Chapter 12 Reunion

Chapter 12- Reunion

Countless…seemingly endless screams ran through the Spirit World.

Much of the Spirit World has changed, many of the good spirits are now walking around….lost….confused.

Suddenly, the screams got louder and louder. Then out of know where. Azula hit the ground very hard.

Azula slowly made it to her feet as she looked around and tried to understand what was going on…..where she was.

"What….what the fuck happened…where the hell I'm I….", Azula barley spoke through the pain of hitting the ground.

"…..Azula…..Azula….over here….Azula", The Hooded Figure whispered to her.

"Show yourself…what the fuck….do you know who your fucking with…", Azula paused as she saw the Hooded Figure.

Then suddenly, a flash of light came flying at Azula, forming the Hooded Figure not two feet from her.

Azula tried to fire bend….but it proved useless…..she did not know she was dead.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha…..I'm beyond your powers…..try to remember", The Hooded Figure told her.

Azula looked at the Hooded Figure with a puzzled face. The voice of the Hooded figure was…strange…inhuman.

It was as if five different people were speaking at one every time the Hooded Figure would speak.

This made Azula very uneasy. Then Azula remember what had happened to her.

"…..your usefulness has ended…."

Azula had a flash back. Remembering that this Hooded Figure had killed her.

It suddenly hit Azula like a bag of bricks. Azula was dead, now in the spirit world.

"You…..you fucking killed me….WHY", Azula demanded as she began to cry.

"It was…necessary. I have plans for you but first….you need to be punished for every act of sin you have made", the Hooded Figure told her while pointing a finger at her.

Before Azula could have a chance to react, the Hooded Figure shot lightning out of the finger that was pointed at Azula.

Azula screamed in pain as the lightning surged through her entire body.

It seemed like countless hours had gone by. The Hooded Figure did nothing but put Azula through pain.

It was a pain that Azula had never experienced in her life. But there was nothing she could to about it.

Mean while…..

Back in the real world, Aang, Hakoda, Sokka, Katara, Toph, and Ty Lee were talking about what was their next move.

"Well from what your telling us Aang…this…new evil somehow managed to kill someone who was already dead…..and could be even more powerful then the fire lord himself", Hakoda asked.

"Its hard to explain I know but…I fell like if we don't beat the fire lord before that comet fully comes….what ever this new threat is will destroy everything anyway", Aang responded.

"I agree with twinkle toes. Right now ending this war is the most important thing. We should take out the fire lord. Then deal with whoever this new threat is", Toph added.

"That all sounds very nice…but getting to my father wont be easy. We would need an army to get to him in the fire nation", Zuko told them.

"Then an army is what we must build. I will go and gather everyone I can for this war. Regardless of what happens, we need to make sure both the fire lord and this new threat is wiped out before its too late", Hakoda told him as he stood up.

"NO. We just became a family again. I wont loose you to this war…..not again", Katara yelled.

"I understand how you feel Katara. But even you know that this is more important. We will need everyone we can find for this fight", Hakoda told her.

"But…..I understand dad. Aang and I will take you to the nearest city where you will be able to contact whoever you need to make this happened", Katara responded as she lowered her head.

"And avatar…..it might be time for you to seek out the White Lotus. We will need them", Hakoda told Aang.

" I will play my part. In eight days…..we will end this war. I will beat the fire lord and who or whatever this new threat is. But I need to try to speak with Roku again", Aang told everyone.

As they all talked about what was going to happen, Aang left the room to try to contact Roku.

While Katara and Sokka took their father to the closest friendly city.

Ty Lee and Toph guarded over Aang while he was trying to contact Roku. Just in case.

As Aang entered the Spirit World, he noticed so much has changed.

The Spirit World started to look like his dream, just a worn torn battle field.

Aang started calling to Roku in hopes that he might be ok. But it didn't work right away.

"Aang it is good to see you unharmed…..though much has changed. We wont be able to speak long….not without drawing attention", Roku told Aang as he appeared in front of him.

"Avatar Roku…..what happened before. I thought I got you killed", Aang told him.

"Something much worse has happened Aang. This new evil is not of our world…not fully. It managed to merge itself into both worlds. Gaining access to finding me. Once this happened, it managed to copy all of my powers onto itself", Roku told Aang.

"I don't understand? How is that even possible", Aang asked.

"I am unsure. It used some kind of mimic ability on me. Copying all that I knew from when I was alive. Aang…..if the world is to survive this new threat. You must find a way to kill this new threat…..that now has all the powers of a fully realized avatar", Roku told Aang.

Aang dropped to the ground. It seemed all impossible to him. How could he manage to beat both fire lord Ozai and someone who now is walking around with all the power of a fully realized avatar.

"I don't know…I don't know if I'm even ready to face the fire lord. How I'm going to beat someone who is even more powerful then me", Aang asked.

"You must find a way Aang. Because if you don't…I fear there is even more on the line then we might think. But we spoke enough. Return to the real world….it is safer for you there", Roku told him as he fade away.

Aang then returned to the real world as asked by Roku. He told the others about what had happened.

Everyone was uneasy about the news. How was Aang going to beat the fire lord and this new threat that stole all of Roku's powers from when he was a avatar.

Mean while….

Azula was still under the punishment of the Hooded Figure. The pain was too much for Azula to bare, as she cried the entire time. Begging for it to end.

"Please…..please…..just stop…I can't take it anymore…..please", Azula cried as begged on her knees.

"Do you feel as if you have paid for your sins? That you are now ready to return and join me? To Stand by me as we take over the world", the hooded Figure asked as she kneeled down.

Azula yelled yes and tried not to anger the Hooded Figure any longer. Fearing the pain.

"I think you are ready for the truth now. You're ready to return with me…to be together again", The hooded Figure told her.

The Hooded Figure took both hands…removing the hood and revealing its face to Azula.

"….…Mother…..", Azula fearfully said as she looked at Ursa.


	13. Chapter 13 Countdown Till Conversion

Chapter 13- Countdown till The Conversion  
Day 7

After dropping their father off in the nearest city, Katara and Sokka returned to Aang and the others.

"Not to poke holes in our plan to take out the fire lord or anything…..but how are we going to find and stop this new threat", Sokka asked as they got off of Appa.

Ty Lee ran up and kissed Sokka the moment he hit the ground.

He just managed to catch her without falling to the ground from her jumping on him.

"Right…..I'm just walked over there…", Katara laughed as she watched Ty Lee and Sokka make out.

Ty Lee and Sokka stopped kissing so that they could talk about what they were going to do.

"Sokka has a point Aang. We still don't know anything about this hooded figure or what it even is. What are we going to do", Zuko added.  
Aang paused to think about everything before giving an answer. He knew if fell to him to take out the fire lord and this new threat.

"For now, Toph….Katara, and Zuko. You guys should train me at the same time. It is the only way I will learn enough of each bending style to be ready in time", Aang told them.

"If your really ready for that then it will be best if all of us to this on top of the temple. We will have more room up there. Beside…Ty Lee can teach me some of her cool moves", Sokka said as he looked at her.

"Ohhhhh I can show you some of my cool moves alright….", Ty Lee laughed as she grabbed his ass.

Sokka blushed in front of everyone. They knew what she meant and began to laughed.

"That's….not what I…Just get to the top of the temple", Sokka yelled as he grabbed Ty Lee's hand and head for the walk way.

Aang and the others made their way to the top to begin their training.

This was everyone can get better at each type of fighting or bending that they are good at.

It was the fastest way for everyone to get better instead of just Aang.

Toph and Katara were a pair, while Zuko and Aang took on each other.

Sokka and Ty Lee kept back a little that way she could show him how to fight better like her.

The ground began to shake and crack as Aang and Toph started their training with earth bending.

They both fought hard against one and other. Making sure that it wasn't easy.

Huge peaces of earth kept coming out the ground as they continued to fight. Hitting each other hard enough to knock each other to the ground.

While Aang and Toph went at it, Katara and Zuko started their own training with each other.

Katara put herself in the middle of a water octopus. Giving her eight tentacles that she controlled with her hands while Zuko fire bended at her.

This made it both hard for Zuko and Katara to read each others movements and attacks while they fought.

It was a move Katara only used when she faced Azula. So it was Zuko's first time seeing that attack.

Katara and Zuko didn't take it easy on each other either. They knew not to use enough power to hurt the other, but still enough to get the workout from training.

This went on for hours on end, neither one letting up from the harsh training.

All of them knew what was at stake if they were to loose to the fire lord or this new threat.

Sokka and Ty Lee went about their training in a different way considering neither of them were benders.

"Alright Ty Lee, show me show to become all…bad ass", Sokka laughed as he looked at her.

Ty Lee suddenly ran up to Sokka, punching him once in the arm, leg, and stomach. Effectively knocking Sokka to the ground in seconds.

Sokka grunted as he hit the ground and looked up at Ty Lee.

"You're an ass", Sokka said as he looked up at her.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, well you wanted to learn. First step, learn to move your sexy ass faster", Ty Lee laughed as she kneeled down to talk to him.

After Sokka managed to get to his feet, Ty Lee showed him how to better read his opponents movements.

"Once you get better at your movement, everything else becomes simple", Ty Lee explained to Sokka.

"I thought you were teaching me how to become strong enough to knock benders on their ass", Sokka told her as he lowered his guard.

Ty Lee snared at him, becoming frustrated with him not taking her seriously.

"This isn't about who is stronger. It takes more than brought strength to win a fight. All that power means nothing if you can't catch your enemy…watch", Ty Lee said as she run up to him.

Sokka didn't even have a chance to react. But to his surprise, Ty Lee grabbed his arm firmly.

"The human body has different points where the energy flows the most. If hit with enough pressure and at the right spot, you can stop that flow of energy which stops pending or movement for a time", Ty Lee explained as she held Sokka from behind.

Ty Lee holding him tightly began to make him horny. Her big breast kept pressing on his back.

Ty Lee noticed Sokka started breathing differently and looked down.

A smile came a cross Ty Lee's face as she was about to whisper into his ear.

"Do you want to know where else this works really well…..HERE", Ty Lee whispered.

Ty Lee suddenly jabbed at Sokka dick, which was hard. But the sudden jab quickly make him small and limp.  
"What…what the fuck", Sokka yelled as Ty Lee laughed and jump out of the way.

"Now focus on training. We can work on that later", Ty Lee laughed.

It took a while, but Sokka started to learn how to effectively use the same fighting style of Ty Lee.

He was still slow but he still had an idea on what he was doing.

After long hours of hard training, the sun finally went down and the time for everyone to head in was here.

Katara cooked up a nice soap while everyone went to their rooms to clean up.

"Your tense…..I could feel it while you were bending…start talking twinkle toes", Toph asked she her and Aang cleaned each other off.

"Say I fight and beat the fire lord. But then I loose to this…..evil that is coming the day of the comet. What if I beat one evil just to loose to another", Aang answered.

"You worry yourself to much Aang. I don't care who this new threat is. There is no way it can manage to beat all of us. Taking out the fire lord is your job. But once that's down, we are all standing with you to fight this new evil", Toph told him.

Sokka and Ty Lee finished cleaning themselves off and where the first ones out. Following Zuko, then Aang and Toph.

It was nice for everyone to sit around the fire and be able to eat a hot meal after all that fighting.

Everyone finally felt like they were at peace. Knowing that they were safe around not only friends…but family.


	14. Chapter 14 Gather Forces

Chapter 14- Gathering Forces  
Day 6

Mean while…..

Hakoda made his way to the White Lotus, making his claim about this new threat and the fight that is to come.

"I know all of you respectfully have waited for the right time to strike in this war. I'm telling you time is now. Avatar Aang is training as we speak to bring the fight to the fire lord and what ever this new threat is….will you join us", Hakoda asked the four matters including Iroh.

"For the avatar to jump gun on facing my brother might not be a smart move. I hope he will be ready. But now this new threat….one powerful enough to take out a fully realized avatar like Roku…..this makes thing worse", Iroh added.

"I agree. But what choice do we have my old friend. We will need to gather all the forces we can to stop this threat. Or all we have done…..will have been for nothing", Pakku told them.

"Well I say we take the fight to the fire lord and this new threat. Too long have we sat around and waited. Out time is now", Bumi added.

All four members continued to talk about this matter. The news of a new threat was something none of them were expecting to hear.

Deciding to bring an army to the fire lord to end this war while facing an unknown threat was something that would be hard.

But Hakoda knew that if he managed to get them to join the fight, it would help a great deal having 5 great masters of bending help in the coming fight.

Hakoda was not leaving until he had their word that they would give their aid in the fight.

After hours of talking about it, Hakoda left with the word of each master that they would come to the right and give their aid.

But he job was not yet done. Hakoda traveled to many different cities.

Gathering more and more fighters to join the big battle that was coming.

Earth benders, water benders, men and women. Anyone who knew how to bend or fight joined the Hakoda. Each giving their word to be in the fight.

Only resting for short while, Hakoda kept himself moving. Only stopping when he had to.

But the road was a hard one for him. Traveling while keeping away from the fire nation men everywhere was no easy task.

He didn't want to risk fighting them and then being taken away again.

So Hakoda kept to himself, studying each person carefully before speaking with them about the fight and joining it.

But not everyone was so quick to join him. Many people all over the world greatly feared the fire lord. Never mind facing him in the fire nation itself.

This was something that was understandable so Hakoda didn't press it with some of the people who said no.  
City after city, Hakoda never gave up his search for more fighters.

But Hakoda was running out of time. He didn't want to spend this much time gathering forces for the fight.

So he took what he had and started making their way to the fire nation capital.

He wasn't sure if what he had was enough but he was sure of one thing.

He was not going to let his only two kids go off into battle alone.

Once on all the boats, Hakoda gave the word to set sail to the fire nation.

Eight hundred strong, Hakoda and the forces he gather started the path to end the war.


	15. Chapter 15 From Hell And Back

Chapter 15- From Hell And back  
Day 5

Azula stood up and slowly backed away form her mother in both fear and shock.

"How are you…..", Azula tried to say.

Ursa looked at Azula while a smile came a cross her face. It had been many years since she has last looked upon her daughters face.

"I will explain more but for now…."

A flash of light came and went quickly taking Ursa with it. Leaving Azula alone in the spirit world.

Azula was suddenly jerked back into a portal behind her, the force was to strong for her to do anything about it but let it happen.

Ursa was suddenly standing in the empty field where the slave camp once stood. Staring down at the ground waiting for something.

Suddenly…not a moment later, Azula's hand came bursting up from the ground.

Azula made her way fully out of the ground, gasping for air as she barely had the energy to stand up.

Azula was breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath and make since of what just took place.

Azula tilled her head down and looked at her hands. She knew she was dead, yet she now stood in the real world once more.

Azula looked up at Ursa in great confusion not understanding anything that was going on around her.

"I…..I don't understand….", Azula fearfully asked her mother as she looked her in the eyes.

"…Watch…"

Ursa used two fingers and lightly pressed on Azula's forehead.

Azula's mind was violently rushed with images of her mother and what she had been doing all these years.

The pain was unbearable to Azula but there was nothing she could do but try to understand the images.

Images of Ursa being banished by Ozai for trying to take Zuko away. Images of her training in the ways of fire bending and leaning to speak with spirits.

Then Images of Ursa dragging a dagger into her heart, effetely killing her, but allowing her access to the spirit world completely.

Ursa spent her entire time speaking with each spirit in the afterlife, learning how everything worked.

Until Ursa came a cross a spirit that could take the faces of people who showed it emotion.

This made Ursa greatly intrigued about if there was a way to do this but with peoples powers.

It took her years to figure it out but she mattered a way to do it but only once.

The images flash forward showing that she remained in the spirit world until she had enough power to brake free. She had this power once she effectively took the former avatars powers while he spoke with Aang.

Ursa released her figures from Azula's head, allowing her to come to terms with what was going on.

Azula got to her feet and respectfully bowed to her mother, realizing she not only master the after life, but came back with all the powers of the former avatar.

Ursa smiled and slowly brought up her daughters head so she may look at her.

"We have much to do Azula. Soon the Conversion will begin and everything will change as you know it", Ursa told Azula.

"What is this Conversion? What do you need me to do", Azula asked as she walked around.

"The Conversion is something I have been working on since this all began. My life's work, a time where everyone will change for better….or worse. But you must not worry yourself with this. Your task is killing your father…..before the avatar does", Ursa told her.

Azula's jaw dropped in shock. Azula didn't have the fire bending power nor was she mentally ready to kill her own father. A man who gave her everything and everything.

"You want me to…to kill father….I don't know", Azula responded as she turned her back to Ursa.

Ursa's mood quickly changed as she was filled with anger. She did not take to kindly to Azula telling her no.

A flash of dark black light completely engulfed Ursa and reformed right in front of Azula not a second later.

Ursa's movement speed was ten times greater than the spirit of the forest that Aang fought two years ago.

Azula jumped back in fear and dropped to the ground when she saw Ursa's face filled with anger.

"Let me make something clear Azula. I wont let any second guessing get in the way of this. You will kill your father. He would never expect you to raise your hand to him. So grab on and I will take you home", Ursa said as she put her hand out.

Azula knew she had upset her mother and that she had more than enough power to kill her. What puzzled Azula was that Ursa took all of the formers avatars powers. She was more than capable of killing Ozai with no problem. Why did she need Azula to do this?

But Azula not dare question her mother. Not after her reacting like that when Azula was unsure if she would kill her father.

Before Azula could say anything, they stepped into the ground and zipped all the way over to the fire nation palace where Ozai was waiting.

Ursa had Azula firmly by the hand, but then let her go.

"Make your way to your father and end him. If you fail me then I will end you both…..now go", Ursa said as she faded into the shadows.

Azula slowly made her way to her fathers main room where he sat on his thrown.

Ozai was shocked to see his daughter back him without giving him any word to what was going on.

Azula slowly walked up to the bottom of the wall where the flames and his thrown sat watching above her.

"…forgive me….", Azula said under her breath.

Not a second later, Azula quickly threw her hands out, sending a powerful form of lightning at her father.

She felt a great power surge threw her entire body as the lightning came out. She had never felt so powerful.

Ozai was completely caught off guard and was hit in the chest with the attack, knocking him threw the wall behind him and crashing to the ground.

Azula ran and jumped up through the hall in the wall, unaware that Ursa was watching her in the shadows of the room.

Ozai barely got to his feet before Azula fully got to him, but before she could attack, Ozai pushed his hands forward sending out a fireball at Azula.

Azula tried to catch the fireball but it was to little effect. The force knocked her backwards, crashing through the wall.

All of the peaces of the wall came crashing down on Azula pinning he onto the ground.

Ozai used his fire bending to hold himself in the air, hovering over the ruble that was now on top of Azula.

A sudden bolt of fire shot up from the ruble, sending peaces flying everyone.

Azula got to her feet and ready herself for her father.

Ozai launched fire attack after fire attack at Azula but Azula was able to keep up with him…but just barely.

Ursa started to realize this was a one sides fight and Azula was loosing.

Ozai managed to get his hands around Azula's neck and got ready to kill her for attacking him.

Just before he did, Ozai was hit by a powerful gust of wind. Slamming him into a wall and pinning him there.

"Ursa…how…..how dare you….", Ozai tried to say as he tried to fight the force pinning him.

"Your time has come and gone Oza….",

Before Ursa could finish, Azula gathered all her power and shot Ozai through the chest with an lightning attack.

Ozai tried to scream but nothing but blood came out, within seconds he was dead.

Ursa released his dead body from the wall, but just as she did, all of the fire nations troops came rushing into the room.

Everyone heard all the fighting and was just able to make it to their dead leader.

Ursa slowly turned and then suddenly pointed a finger at all the men.

A large beam if fire came rushing out of Ursa's finger and cut all of the mean clean in half. Blood was sent all over the room and Azula sat there and just watched.

It was over within minutes. Ursa just killed over two hundred men with out batting an eye.

Ursa turned and looked at Azula, pleased with the fact that she killed Ozai with out second guessing herself.

"Well done Azula. Now we need to get ready to end this war, I can since the life force of many men and women making their way to us. They will be here in four days…then the Conversion will begin", Ursa told her as she looked into her eyes.


	16. Chapter 16 A Mothers Love

Chapter 16-A Mothers Love  
Day 4

Aang, Katara, Zuko, Toph, Ty Lee, and Sokka spent a good amount of time training. But they needed time for each other to keep themselves from going crazy.

But they knew what was on the line. The fire lord and this new threat needed to be stopped.

But in truth, not one of them knew how they were going to do it.

Attacking the fire nation head on was not the greatest of plans but it might be crazy enough to work.

But some alone time with each other was something everyone needed.

Katara and Zuko spend their time outside of the temple.

Aang and Toph remained at the temple.

Ty Lee, Sokka, and Katara took Appa and made their way to a city near by.

Aang, Zuko, and Toph stayed behind and just laughed and joked about old times together.

"Alright, now that we are here, Sokka I need to take Ty Lee with me for a bit", Katara said as she grabbed Ty Lee's hand and started moving the other way.

"Ok then, I will just go and find something to do until you guys get back.

"Katara and Ty Lee made their way to the city doctor, though Ty Lee was unsure why.

Once in the doctors office, Katara went in alone while Ty Lee waited in the other room.

A few hours went by without word from Katara or the Doctor.

Sokka made his way to the doctors after spending a lot of time asking around just to find out what they went.

Ty Lee ran up and hugged Sokka the minute she saw him walk in.

"you know things would have been a lot easier for me if you just told where you guys were going. And why is Katara in with the doctors? Is she ok", Sokka asked as he hugged Ty Lee.

"Well I think so. She was pretty happy to him the doctor for some reason", She told him.

Katara was waling around the room, waiting for the doctor to return with the answer to her question.

The doctor walked into the room and looked at Katara as she shut the door.

"Well you where right, your with child, about six weeks now. It would explain why you have been off with your eating", The doctor told her.

Katara gasped for air and slowly backed into a wall. She didn't know what to say or think.

She looked down and gently put her hand on her stomach as tears ran down her face.

After another other twenty five minutes, Katara finally exited the room and saw Sokka and Ty Lee.

"Are you ok…what's wrong", Sokka asked as he noticed she had been crying.

Katara quickly changed her mood so that Sokka would continue to ask her questions.

"I'm fine. Now lets go and have some fun", Katara laughed as she walked out the building.

Sokka, Ty Lee, and Katara hit the city. Going to any place to looked like fun. Gathering food, drinks, and anything else they might need for the coming battle.

After the sun started to go down, they returned to Appa and headed back to the others.

Once there they unloaded everything and made their ways to each others room.

Katara made her way to Zuko and asked him to walk with her.

She was unsure how to even talk to him about this. They only had sex once, so she feared he would blame himself for this.

Then again, she was the one who told him to dominate her in bed. But she couldn't help it. She wanted to fully experience sex for what it really was.

But there was no going back. She enjoyed every minute of it and now it was time to tell him what really came of their night of passion.

"You know Zuko, I don't know if we are going to make it out of all of this alive. There is something I want before we go on to battle", Katara said as she sat down on a rock.

Zuko could tell something was on her mind. The tune in her voice when she asked him that was….different

Zuko slowly walked over to her with intentions of comforting her.

Zuko sat next to Katara and waited for Katara to open up to him.

A tear slowly came down Katara's face, as she gasped for air.

She turned and slowly looked into Zuko's eyes, unsure how to even tell him what was about to come out of her mouth.  
Katara you can talk to me about anything you know that", Zuko told her.

He began to worry, it was more than clear that Katara was having a hard time speaking with him and this made him uneasy.

After a moment of catching her breath and looking into Zuko's eyes. Katara was finally ready to just let it come out.

"….I'm…..pregnant…."


	17. Chapter 17 The Road To Battle

Chapter 17-The Road To Battle  
Day 3

Zuko didn't know what to say. He was filled with both joy and fear.

"Zuko…say something please", Katara asked of him as she stared into his eyes.

A tear came down Zuko's face, then he gently put his hand on her stomach and the other on her face.

"I have and always will love you. This….", Zuko paused as he held her stomach.

"Our baby will be loved and taken care of. I couldn't be happier having a family with a more beautiful woman. The only woman I ever loved", Zuko calmly said to her as a tear ran down his face.

Katara's face lit up with joy and her tears quickly went away.

She jumped up and gave Zuko a hug, realizing he was more then happy about the baby.

Zuko and Katara spent the night together holding each other and getting a good night sleep. Happy being each others arms.

The following morning everyone had big plans. It was time to head out and meet up with Hakoda in hopes that he was able to gather up enough force to attack the fire nation head on.

"Do we have a plan…..to find father I mean", Sokka asked.

Will he told me before he left to meet him….about here", Katara pointed on Aang's map.

Katara pointed to the middle of the ocean that was connected to the fire nation capital.

But it was still miles away from both the capital and where they were at. It would take at least a day of nonstop flying on Appa to get to them before the reach the fire nation.

"Ok if we are going to get there in time, then we need to leave now. Everyone grab everything you need", Aang told everyone.

Katara and everyone grabbed all the food and clothing they had on them and got into Appa.

Aang yelled for Appa to take off and so he did. They knew what was on the line. They needed to get to Hakoda before they reached the fire nation so that they can take out the fire lord.

Hours went by as they flew high in the sky. Making it so that no one could see them coming.

It was a long trip for all of them but it had to be done. This war needed to come to an end and this new threat stopped.

But they couldn't let negative thoughts come into their minds.

But there was something far more troubling waiting for them in the fire nation.

They had no idea that Azula had killed Ozai. Nor did Zuko know that Ursa was the real evil behind all of this.

Never the less, They made their way to Hakoda and the men and women he gather for the fight.  
After long hours had passed,

"There he is…oh my god", Sokka yelled as they cleared the clouds.

There were sixteen war ships, fifty men per ship. With Hakoda leading the fleet.

The flag ship was the biggest of the sixteen, easily doubling the size of the other fifteen war ships.

Aang brought Appa down to the capital ship where Hakoda was waiting, flagging them down.

"DAD!", Katara and Sokka yelled as they ran up and gave him a big hug.

"I'm happy to see that you guys are ok. And that you were able to find me ok", Hakoda told them as he held them.

"On another note, there is someone I think you may wish to speak with", Hakoda said to Zuko as he looked at him.

Hakoda stepped a side and behind him stood the members of the White Lotus. Including his uncle.

Zuko ran up and gave his uncle a hug. Not being able to hold back the tears that ran down his face.

"I'm so….I know u have done things to hurt you but….I'm so sorry uncle. I didn't mean…I don't want you to be upset with me I…..", Zuko paused.

"I was never angry with you. I'm so proud of you. You finally found your own way. Your own honor. What was it that helped you", Iroh asked.

Zuko slowly turned and looked at Katara and her stomach and smiled.

"I found something that made all of it worth it…..", Zuko told him as he smiled at Katara.

Katara blushed and smiled back.

"Now that you guys are here…..captain full speed a head to the fire nation", Hakoda yelled to the captain.

Final able to relax and make their way to the fire nation, Aang and the others took the little time they had to plan what they were going to do once at the fire nation.  
One thing was clear. They knew what was at steak, They knew what they had to do and what needed to be done. No matter what happens. This war was coming to an end in three days times.


	18. Chapter 18 And So It Begins

Chapter 18- And So It Begins

Aang and the others were nearly on top of the fire nation and Ursa and Azula were unaware of what was going to happen.

Azula walked over to her mother, still having random uneasy feelings about coming up to her without being called for first.

Ursa was standing over the top of the fire nation, randomly looking up at the sky and the open sea.

"Was there something you needed Azula", she asked as she turned and felt her coming?

Azula paused, uneasy being around her mother knowing she has all that power.

"Now that father is….dead. What are we going to do about the avatar and his friends"?

Ursa turned and looked at the water. She could feel that something was off.

Just suddenly a massive shock wave shot out and hit the fire nations ships and men.

Ursa slammed her hands together creating a force field and protecting her and Azula.

Ursa couldn't believe her eyes, hundreds of ships came right out of the water and started attacking the fire nation capital.

"GATHER THE FIGHTERS NOW", Ursa yelled at Azula

Azula ran and gather everyone that she could for the fight while Ursa jumped down to fight them head on.

"Ok Aang, you take out the fire lord, we will worry about everyone else", Katara told him as everyone got off the ship.

Aang flew off and headed for the main tower in the middle of the city.

Katara and the others clashed with the fire nation not moments after Aang took off on his glider.

It was a heavy fight even with all the men that Hakoda had gather for this very moment.  
Aang made his way into the heart of the city but something forced him to the ground.

He noticed that much fighting had already taken place and Ursa was standing in the middle of the street with her hooded outfit on. Waiting for Aang to spot her and come to the ground.

"Who are you? Where is the fire lord"?

Ursa stood there and just smiled, then waved her hand. The fire lords corpse appeared at her feet.

Aang took a few steps back and realized her was dead. He didn't know what to think or what to do.

"You don't get it do you boy? This fight is between you and I like it should be".

Aang wasted no time, he got ready and stood his ground as he knew what was to come if he failed now.

Mean while…

Azula finally made her way to the battle field with a few hundred of the top fire benders in the fire nation.  
Zuko could see her coming with all the men. He told Katara and Toph so that they got ready for the fight to get a lot harder.

Azula jumped into the air and performed a round house kick, releasing a beam of fire from her feet.

Zuko jumped and did a back flip performing a counter attack to Azula's attack.

The two fire beams collided. Sounding like two cannons going off as they canceled each other out.

Zuko and Azula ran at each other and started fighting. While Katara and the others put their eyes on the men Azula brought with her.

Time goes by and the fight is a costly and bloody one. Many people on both sides were already killed or dieing.

Azula was proving to be a problem for Zuko on his own but he knew what was on the line.

But with one swift kick, Azula managed to kick Zuko in the chest and send him flying back.

Katara saw what happened to Zuko and ran to his aid. She stood her ground and started fighting with Azula. Katara knew it was going to be a hard fight but Zuko couldn't beat her alone

Toph, Sokka, and Ty lee stood by each other during the fight. Aiding each other when need but each holding their own.

Things were turning bad. Azula's men where well trained. Unlike the fire benders they were used to fighting.

These men were aiming to kill everyone that invaded their home. It was all about honor to these men. Loosing was not something that they were going to let happen.

Toph and everyone was loosing the energy to keep going. Sure they had all the men that Hakoda had gathered, but Azula and Ursa had the entire fire nation backing them.

Zuko finally got to his feet and went to aid Sokka and the others. He knew that Katara wanted to fight Azula alone this time around.

Though he was worried about the baby, he needed to stay focused and keep fighting.  
The fight waged on, blood and dead bodies every where. It was a gruesome fight. The death toll was high and Katara and the others were on the loosing side.

Things were bad. It was to the point that winning was something that might not even happen.

Unsure where Aang is or if he is still alive. Things were hard on the others.

They didn't know what to think, or even say with so much happening around them.


	19. Chapter 19 Whats Real

Chapter 19- What's Real  
Day 1

Aang stared into Ursa's eyes. He knew this was it. Everything had be boiling down to this very fight.

"Avatar vs. Avatar…it's almost biblical", Ursa said to Aang.

"You not an avatar. You only stole the powers of one. This ends tonight", Aang responded.

Ursa sadistically laughed at Aang as she stood on the other edge of the cliff.

"You have come so far and yet….you have learned nothing. So now you will die as your friends did", Ursa said as she stood ready to attack.

Thoughts of Katara, Toph, Zuko, Sokka, and Ty Lee rushed through Aang's mind. He knew everyone was depending on him as they fought on the ground below.

"DIE", Aang yelled.

Aang threw his hands in front of him, releasing a massive beam of fire at Ursa.  
Just as the beam got to Ursa, she spun in a circle digging herself into the ground.

Not a second later, Ursa came up right behind Aang. Aang had no chance to react as he saw her come up behind him.

Ursa slammed her hands into the back of Aang, sending him flying forward.

Ursa suddenly jumped up and did a back flip in the air. Releasing fire from both feet.

The two fire beams hit Aang right in the back. Burning him badly.

Aang knew he couldn't give up. Ursa killed everyone he ever cared about.

Aang knew she cared nothing for this world or the people in it.

The Ursa Zuko and Azula knew was long dead. After spending years in the spirit world twisted her mind.

Aang made his way to his feet. Looking at Ursa with fire in his eyes.  
Ursa was hovering above the ground with her hands crossed, staring at Aang with a smile a cross her face.

"Am I making this too hard for you boy? I expected more from the mighty avatar", Ursa laughed.

Ursa rushed at Aang again but just before getting to him, Ursa spun in a circle then kicking Aang right in the ribs. Effectively breaking three of them as he crashed in the ground.

The impact was so great that Aang went crashing through the ground leaving a hole where he was standing.

Ursa crossed her arms and bent down to see what he was doing.

Then suddenly, Ursa was hit in the face with a fireball, knocking her in the air and rolling a cross the ground once she landed.

A large beam of light shot up into the air as Aang entered his avatar state from the shock of the impact when she kicked him.

Ursa just got to her feet, holding her face from the pain of being it with a fireball of that level.

Ursa took a few steps back when she saw how Aang looked in his avatar state.

His left arm was covered in fire. His right arm was covered in water. His left leg was completely made of stone. His right leg had air circling around it. His eyes turned bright blue

Aang suddenly flew at Ursa so fast that she had no time to even react to his movements.

Aang punched Ursa in the face sending her screaming and flying back.

Aang ran just as fast as he sent her flying back, then kicking her straight into the air.

Ursa screamed in pain as her back cracked from the force of the kick from Aang.

It took a few moments but Ursa managed to catch herself.  
Spinning around to face Aang while she was in the air.

Aang firmly stomped his feet into the ground and then threw both of his hands into the air, releasing a fusion of a fire and earth ball at Ursa.

Ursa scream as she formed a massively sized fireball in one hand and throwing it at Aang's attack.

The two attacks collided with each other. It sound like two cannons going off.

The force of the two beams sent out a shock wave that sent Ursa crashing to the ground and Aang flying off his feet.

Ursa quickly got to her feet and rushed at Aang as he stood up.

Ursa grabbed Aang, forcing him flying back as she grabbed him by the neck.

As they hit the ground, a massive air tornado formed where they were standing.

Both Aang and Ursa where hitting each other so hard and fast that the sky darkened and lightning started striking around the twister.

Though Aang was in his avatar state, Ursa proved to be an even match for him since she has fully control of Roku's powers.

Mean while….

Katara and the others where having a hard time keeping this fight on their terms.

Azula was heading the battle and it was clear to see that this was turning into a one sided fight

Many of mean and women of both sides had already been killed.

Azula and Katara were fighting each other, while Zuko and the others were a little further away fighting Ursa's men.

But Azula was proving to more then a match for Katara, knocking her to the ground and picked up a sword to effectively kill her.

"Look at the little water bend bitch trying to fight a loosing battle. Don't you understand? You can never win", Azula laughed as she walked up with the blade.

Azula was just about to end her and Katara no longer hand to energy to fight back. She was too worried about the baby to fight to her fullest.

Azula walked over to her and brought the blade into the air. This looked like the end for Katara and the baby.

Suddenly Ty Lee, jumped in front of the blade, letting it hit her instead of Katara and the baby.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", Sokka screamed as he saw Ty Lee dropped to her knees from a distance.

Blood sprayed all over Katara and she was crying from watching Ty Lee bleed out.

Ty Lee fell to the ground with the blade sticking threw her chest.

Sokka and Zuko rushed over to Katara and Ty Lee's aid but the damage was already done.

Sokka charged at Azula and started fighting her while Zuko picked Katara up and got her away from the battle and onto Appa.

Hakoda was already on Appa, so he picked up Katara and flew into the air, leaving Zuko and the others to continue fighting.

Azula was quickly able to over come Sokka and kicked him to the ground.

Azula suddenly screeched out in pain as blood shot across Sokka's face.

Ty Lee somehow managed to get to her feet and saw Azula about to kill Sokka. Ty Lee jumped up, turned around, and threw herself at Azula.

The blade went completely threw Azula's stomach as Ty Lee forced her back into Azula's back allowing the blade to fully enter Azula's back and out of her stomach.

Sokka pulled Azula off the blade roughly and threw her to the side, causing Azula great pain.

Azula hit the ground and was dead within seconds, Sokka caught Ty Lee before she hit the ground.

He held her in his arms and she began to slip away. To much damage had been done, there was nothing Sokka could do but hold her and cry.  
Zuko slowly walked over to Azula's dead body and turned away.

He put his hand on Sokka and let him cry and get it all out. He knew how much Sokka lover her and she just gave her life to save Katara and Zuko's baby.

Zuko grabbed Sokka and headed back to Katara and Hakoda, wanting to make sure Aang was doing alright on his end.

Mean while…..

At the last second, Ursa managed to kick Aang so hard to the ground that he was forced out of his avatar state.

Aang's body was in a crater where he landed from the blow from Ursa.

Aang had no more energy to fight back after such a blow to the chest, cracking his chest cage.

Ursa slowly made her way to the ground as the twister faded away and the sky returned to normal.

"Can you feel it Aang…..your powers leaving you", Ursa said with a smile as she caught her breath.

Aang tried to attack but nothing happened, Ursa had stolen his powers when she grabbed him before kicking him to the ground.

Ursa walked over to Aang and grabbed him back the throat, lifting him into the air with one hand.

The fight was over. Aang had lost and failed everyone. He closed his eyes and waited for death to come to him.

Ursa slowly brought her hand up for the killing blow as she smiled at Aang.

Just as she was about to end Aang…..

"Aang….."  
"wake up"  
"…..Aang", Katara's voice yelled.

Aang's eyes opened as he jolted forward. He looked around and noticed that he was back in the fire nation, when they were leaving the battle on the day of the black sun.

"Was it…was it all really a dream".

Aang realized none of it was real, he must have passed out after freaking out about failing everyone and having to leave so many people behind during the day of the black sun.

…..The End…..


End file.
